Los dos Severus y Hermione Granger
by Natalys
Summary: Un accidente trae al futuro a un joven Severus Snape, en donde se encontrará con su versión adulta y con quien competirá por el amor de una joven.
1. Una explosión

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

Capítulo 1

No era fácil estar enamorada de su profesor de Pociones. ¿Pero acaso ella había tenido la culpa? No. Simplemente había sucedido y ni siquiera podía especificar el momento en que todo inició. Tal vez fue porque él era el único que no la alagaba y siempre le pedía que diera más de sí mediante palabras hirientes y críticas despectivas. O tal vez por esos profundos ojos que cuando la miraban fijamente le aceleraban el corazón de tal modo que ella creía que zumbaba en vez de latir. La cuestión era esa, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Severus (en su mente siempre lo llamaba por su nombre) pero él parecía no notarla dentro de los centenares de alumnos que tenía. Era por eso que siempre intentaba sobresalir más en su clase que en el resto, que cada vez que lo tenía cerca se estremecía del placer y no podía hacer más que tartamudear incoherencias. Por desgracia, no eran demasiados los momentos en que estaba a su lado si no era cuando él se aproximaba a vigilar su caldero. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Estaba decidida a intentar, al menos, tenerlo durante unos momentos para ella sola cuando se ganara un castigo.

Decidida a poner en práctica su plan se encaminó a las mazmorras. Sus amigos la encontraron por el camino y se fue charlando con ellos tranquilamente. Después de todo, tenía que actuar como si nada malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

Ocupó su usual lugar, al lado de Neville, quien la saludó algo nervioso y más distraído de lo usual.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó ella preocupada.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí… Sólo…- Miró hacia atrás y viendo que Snape acaba de entrar se apresuró a decir- Nada.

-SILENCIO- rugió el hombre mientras entraba con su capa ondeando detrás de él- Hoy realizarnos una simple poción conocida como "_cazabobos_" ¿Alguien sabe de qué se trata?

Hermione alzó la mano inmediatamente pero él la ignoró.

-¿Nadie?- inquirió el profesor-Es lamentable. Son el último año. Mucho de ustedes re-cursan y ni siquiera pueden decirme de qué se trata esta simple poción… Cinco puntos menos a Griffyndor por ignorantes.

Los de Slytherin, con quien compartían clase, rieron divertidos.

-Yo lo sé, profesor- se arriesgó a decir Hermione.

Snape volteó los ojos hacia ella e inmediatamente se sintió ruborizar. ¡Qué lindos ojos que tenía!

_Concéntrate_, se dijo a sí misma.

-Vaya, señorita Granger, ni cinco minutos han pasado y usted ya está abriendo su bocaza… ¿A caso alguien le dijo que dijera algo? No, nadie. Así que guárdese sus molestos comentarios para cuando alguien se los pida.

Hermione, en vez de sentirse insultada, sonrió. ¡Le sonrió a Severus Snape!

-La poción _cazabobos_ es conocida por hacer que aquellas personas que la beban o la toquen padezcan de idiotez momentánea- le contestó mirándolo desafiante por primera vez-Los efectos pueden durar alrededor de cuatro a cinco horas, todo depende de la persona.

-¿Qué le acabo de decir, Ganger?- escupió las palabras Snape mirándola furioso- Veinte puntos menos por no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

-Sabe, profesor- siguió diciendo ella ante la mirada asombrada de todos los alumnos de ambas casas- hay veces que pienso que muchos alumnos la beben constantemente. Especialmente los de Slytherin.

-¡Castigada por dos semanas!- gritó Snape y cuando escuchó la risa de los de Griffyndor seguido por los insultos de los Slytherin añadió-¡SILENCIO!

La orden fue cumplida inmediatamente. Todo el salón quedó sumido en un profundo silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper. Incluso Hermione hizo caso que no cabía de la felicidad al haber conseguido lo que quería. ¡Dos semanas completas al lado de su querido profesor!

-Señorita Granger, no quiero más interrupciones suyas en esta clase- le ordenó Snape- Si llego a escuchar cualquier otra palabra suya, estará castigada el resto del año. ¿Ha entendido?

Hermione asintió tratando de colocar en su rostro la mejor expresión de aflicción que pudo.

Snape dejó las instrucciones anotadas en la pizarra y se sentó al lado de su escritorio mientras corregía unos cuantos desastrosos trabajos de primer año. Pero de vez en cuando, sin que nadie lo viera, levantaba la mirada hacia cierta jovencita que ese día lo había asombrado desafiándolo frente a toda la clase. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Granger no era de las alumnas que buscasen motivos para perjudicar sus notas y menos hasta el punto de quedar castigada.

Deja de mirarla, se ordenó.

Pero la verdad era que le costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo. Si no fuera porque en esa clase había ciento de adolescentes impertinentes y malcriados la hubiera callado con un beso… ¿A quien quería engañar? Jamás haría tal cosa ni si estuviera solo a su lado, cosa que sucedería cuando cumpliera su castigo. ¿Por qué la había castigado? ¿Por qué, tan sólo, no le había bajado muchos puntos? No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de haberlo hecho tan sólo porque deseaba tenerla a su lado a solas al menos por unos momentos disfrutando secretamente de su compañía.

La clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Ella realizó correctamente la poción y él gritó e insultó como siempre a sus alumnos o sea que gritó e insultó a los de Griffyndor sin miramientos. Cuando llegó el final pidió que dejaran una muestra sobre su escritorio. Todos así lo hicieron pero los últimos fueron Neville y Hermione.

-Apúrense, ¿O creen que tengo todo el día?- les gruñó.

Hermione, sin mirarlo, dejó con cuidado el frasquito al lado de los demás. Neville, en su nerviosismo, se tropezó con sus propios pies al acercarse y cayó sobre el escritorio rompiendo y derramando todos los frascos. Severus se apartó precipitadamente para no ser tocado por la poción mientras le gritaba a Neville.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HA HECHO?

-Lo… lo siento… pro…

Pero antes de terminar de hablar miró hacia sus manos que estaban embardunadas de las diferentes pociones y su rostro se puso blanco. Severus tarde se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. El muchacho soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el salón y se levantó de prisa tambaleándose, sacó su varita y apuntó aquella mezcla pegajosa.

-¡No!- le advirtió Snape.

-¡_Confringo_! ¡_Mimblewiiimbleee_!- gritó Neville que en ese momento se tambaleo y en vez de lanzar el hechizo contra la mesa, éste salió disparado contra Snape.

Severus no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y se preparó para recibir el primer rayo contra él pero no fue así. Hermione se apresuró a colocarse delante de él.

-¡_Protego Totalum!_- gritó ella.

El hechizo rebotó contra Neville pero ya había perdido intensidad así que sólo lo dejó inconsciente. Pero el segundo venía. Snape, sintiéndose ofendido por haber sido salvado por ella, la apartó haciendo romper el hechizo protector recibiendo de lleno el segundo encantamiento.

-¡Profesor!- gritó Hermione mientras corría hacia él que había caído de espalda al suelo.

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hermione preocupado, luego sintió las manos de ella en su rostro y, finalmente, sintió que su cabeza se partía de dolor.

Gimió mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente para intentar contener de algún modo aquel punzante malestar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, Granger- gruñó él-Ahora apártese y déjeme levantarme.

Ella se apartó rápidamente algo ruborizada. Severus intentó levantarse ayudándose con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. Intentó que su rostro permaneciera impasible pero estaba seguro que hizo una o dos muecas ya que vio a Hermione morderse el labio y hacer un pequeño movimiento para adelantarse a ayudarlo. Afortunadamente no lo hizo. Ya se había humillado lo suficiente a sí mismo como para seguir con lo mismo.

-¿El señor Longbottom sigue inconsciente?- preguntó.

-Sí, profesor.- contestó ella.

-Cuídelo durante unos momentos. Yo iré a buscar al director.

Hermione asintió pero él no la pudo ver porque ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta para marcharse. Se acercó a Neville y le rozó el rostro con la punta de sus dedos con cuidado.

-Neville- lo llamó pero él no despertó.

Suspirando, se sentó a su lado. Alzó la vista hacia la pared que tenía enfrente y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Un muchacho delgado, de cabello oscuro llegándole hasta la altura de los hombros, de unos diecisiete años y esos ojos negros que reconocería en cualquier lado porque eran los que tanto amaba y que la hacían temblar… Contuvo la respiración abriendo inmensamente los ojos. ¡No podía ser verdad!

Se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

El muchacho, que parecía estar bastante desconcertado, la observó de arriba abajo.

-Yo soy Severus Snape, ¿Y tu?- inquirió él con esa altanería a la cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada.


	2. Los dos Severus

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo dos**

Severus Snape caminaba presuroso de vuelta hacia el aula donde había dejado a Hermione cuidando a Neville. Detrás de él venía Albus dando largos pasos para intentar alcanzar al presuroso profesor.

-Cálma, Severus- le dijo éste- Si tan sólo sucedió lo que me has dicho no queda mucho por hacer mas que limpiar el aula y esperar a que el señor Longbottom despierte…

Pero a Severus nada de eso le importaba. Más bien estaba preocupado por cierta alumna a quien, por culpa de su orgullo herido, había olvidado preguntarle si se encontraba bien al menos. Creía que no pero si algo le había pasado él no podría encontrar el modo de perdonarse. Abrió la puerta de un golpe para entrar al aula y lo que vio lo dejó hecho de piedra. Allí, delante de sus propios ojos, estaba Hermione Granger abrazando a un jovencito como si fuera la cosa más importante de su vida. Apretó los labios, molesto, y sus manos se volvieron puños. No podía ver quién era ese ahí porque estaba de espaldas pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no iba a salir de allí sin recibir un fuerte castigo.

Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para hacerles notar su presencia. La joven se apartó rápidamente, toda ruborizada mientras el muchacho giraba hacia ellos.

Al principio, Severus pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban, luego, que tal vez era una especie de broma pesada y, por último que aquello se trataba de una terrible pesadilla. No podía ser verdad que… No era posible…

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a decir pero se tuvo que detener dado que no encontraba las palabras necesarias.

-¿Severus?- preguntó Albus mirando fijamente al muchacho.

-Sí, señor Director- inquirió éste con un tono calmo pero se notaba en su mirada el nerviosismo.

-¿Eres Severus Snape?-volvió a preguntar el anciano.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Sí- respondió secamente.

-Es imposible- indicó el profesor Snape.

El muchacho volteó sus ojos hacia Snape y, por unos instantes, se reconoció en él pero rápidamente apartó la mirada, algo asustado, y miró Albus.

-¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí, Severus?- le preguntó al muchacho el anciano.

-Señor…- intervino Snape al notar que Hermione aún estaba allí algo avergonzada aún.

-Ah, sí… Señorita Granger- indicó Dumbledore-¿Podría ir a mi despacho y esperarme allí?

Hermione asintió y caminó lentamente fuera del aula cerrando la puerta de ésta detrás de sí. Ambos Severus la contemplaron marcharse y luego volvieron sus rostros hacia el director.

-Ya no estoy en mi tiempo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó el muchacho directamente.

-Muy perceptivo, Severus- indicó Albus mientras se recostaba por uno de los bancos pacientemente- Ahora, ¿me harías el favor de contarme qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de aparecer aquí?

El Severus adulto, que todavía no salía de su estado de asombro, miró atento al joven esperado oír ansioso su respuesta y más aún el porqué de haber abrazado a Granger.

-Estaba estudiando cerca del lago y de repente me sentí algo descompuesto. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir me encontraba aquí.- respondió escuetamente. Pero lanzó una nueva mirada a Snape y le preguntó a éste- ¿Quién eres?

Snape alzó una de sus cejas no pudiendo creer que su "yo" adolescente fuera tan estúpido como para no dar con esa respuesta por él mismo.

-Tú, pero mucho más inteligente.- respondió con algo de burla.

El muchacho hizo el mismo gesto que él momentos atrás alzando una de sus cejas de modo interrogativo. ¿Sería así cuando fuera grande? ¿Tan… amargado? No es que fuera el más popular ni el más apreciado pero el hombre que tenía delante, cuyos rasgos se parecían muchos a los suyos, era tan… ni siquiera encontraba la palabra correspondiente para describirlo. De lo que estaba seguro era de que no deseaba verse ni ser así en el futuro…

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, o mejor dicho, como se habrán dado cuenta- se corrigió Albus- Ustedes son la misma persona pero de diferentes tiempos… y ahora nos vemos con el dilema de cómo lo devolveremos, Severus, al tiempo correspondiente.

-¿Por qué no le da un giratiempo? Cuando regrese a dónde corresponde podrá devolvérselo.- propuso el profesor Snape con seriedad.

Mientras más rápido se marchase su "yo" adolescente de allí más rápido él dejaría de recodar los terribles momentos de esa etapa de su vida.

-Me temo, profesor Snape…- comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por el muchacho.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó haciendo una terrible mueca de disgusto- ¿Seré profesor?

Severus adulto rodó los ojos colocándolos en blanco. Recordaba muy bien que él jamás había pensado en esa idea pero este no era el momento ni el tiempo adecuado para ponerse a charlar sobre el tema.

-Albus…- insistió.

-Creo que mientras menos te enteres de este presente, o sea tu futuro,- dijo el anciano mirando al joven- será mejor. Pero, respondiéndote, sí, lo serás y uno my bueno, debo añadir. Lamentablemente, debo decir que tendrás que pasar un tiempo aquí…

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos Severus a la vez.

-Porque…- respondió Albus ocultando una sonrisa-tengo el leve presentimiento que la única manera de que regreses a tu tiempo es que se recree el mismo escenario, pero como dudo que ciertamente lo logremos ya que no queremos arriesgarnos que algo salga mal, tendremos que encontrar la manera.

-Pero aún así podría intentar probar el giratiempo- insistió el profesor Snape.

-¿Por qué está tan enfrascado en que me vaya?- preguntó fríamente el muchacho a su "yo" adulto-¿Qué es lo que no quiere que me entere?

Snape le lanzó una fría mirada pero él no se inmutó porque, después de todo, él también lo hacía cuando intentaba de intimidar a alguien.

-No te tienes que enterar de nada- le respondió entre diente Snape y luego se volvió al director- Debo insistir, señor, que probemos con el giratiempo. Tal vez sí funciones.

Albus lanzó un suspiro.

-Si insistes- respondió el anciano- Pero primero sería conveniente llevar al señor Longbottom a la enfermería. Profesor Snape, ¿Podría hacerlo?

A regañadientes y ayudándose con un hechizo, hizo levitar el cuerpo del joven desmayado y se marchó hacia la enfermería. Albus y el Severus adolescente lo contemplaron en silencio hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-¿En verdad me convertiré en eso?- preguntó Severus.

Albus lo miró con cariño.

-Primero vive y luego juzga, muchacho- le respondió.

Caminaron en silencio el despacho del director en silencio. A Severus todo le parecía igual que en su tiempo, salvo porque el director estaba más viejo pero, al parecer, seguía igual de chiflado. El anciano dijo la contraseña que al parecer no había cambiado ("Caramelo de limón") y subieron las escaleras hasta toparse con la puerta semiabierta. Ingresaron al interior y Severus pudo ver que allí se encontraba la loca muchacha que lo había abrazado, sentada en silencio y con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la pared.

-Señorita Granger- la llamó el director haciéndola volver a la realidad- Lamento haberla hecho esperar.

Ella miró a Severus y se volvió a sonrojar mientras apartaba rápidamente la mirada de él para ver al director.

-No hay problema, señor director.- respondió ella.

El director caminó hacia el otro lado de su escritorio inmenso y lleno de papeles y se sentó en su silla. Hizo una seña a Severus para que tomara el asiento vacío al lado de la muchacha pero él prefirió permanecer parado. Mientras más rápido supiera qué iba a ser de él mejor sería porque dejaría de estar desorientado y confundido.

-Dígame, señorita Grager- comenzó a decir al director al ver que el otro joven no aceptaba su invitación de sentarse- ¿Ha deducido lo que ha ocurrido en el aula de Pociones?

La chica no tardó en responder.

-Creo que el hechizo mal dicho de Neville que terminó impactando en el profesor Snape ocasionó una bifurcación en la línea del espacio/tiempo trayendo a una versión del pasado del profesor.

Severus se quedó asombrado ante aquella precisa deducción que él mismo tardó en resolver pero intentó no demostrarlo en su rostro. Pero al parecer no lo consiguió muy bien porque después de éste discursito el director le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y sonrió levemente. ¡Aquel viejo nunca iba a cambiar!

-Está en lo correcto, señorita Granger- indicó el anciano- Creo que no es necesario decirle que este asunto debe permanecer en absoluto secreto.

-Claro, señor… eh… ¿No puedo decirle a mis…?

-No- la interrumpió con calma el director-Ni siquiera puede confiarle este asunto a sus amigos. Sería mejor mantener el secreto.- hizo una pausa- Ahora bien, Severus, haz el favor de tomar este giratiempo.

El anciano le entregó el aparatito que él nunca antes había visto.

-Tienes que colocártelo- le dijo la joven.

Él le lanzó una mirada indicándole que se callara. No le gustaba parecer un inútil delante de nadie pero esa chica parecía empeñada en hacerlo. Se lo colocó y luego… no supo que hacer.

-Tienes que girar…-comenzó a decir ella de nuevo pero en ese momento las puertas del despacho se abrieron dejando entrar a un Severus Snape molesto.

Sin decir una palabra se acercó a su "yo" adolescente, tomó el giratiempo, lo hizo girar las vueltas necesarias y luego se apartó rápidamente. Pero nada sucedió. Su "yo" adolescente seguía allí mirando a todos con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

-Eso nos deja con una opción- dijo Albus luego de un minuto de tenso silencio-El joven Severus tendrá que hacerse pasar por otro de los alumnos hasta que encontremos la manera de devolverlo a su tiempo. Señorita Granger, ¿Sería tan amable de ayudarlo a adaptarse al ambiente?

Hemione no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo. Miró al director y luego posó su mirada en el hombre que amaba, en el adulto, que permaneció impasible. Sus ojos volaron hacia el otro Severus, el joven, y vieron la misma expresión pero ésta más recubierta de una sombra de temer en sus ojos.

-Lo haré, señor- respondió.

Albus sonrió.

-¡Muy bien! Severus Snape, usted comenzará las clases mañana junto con los alumnos de Slytherin. La señorita Granger lo acompañará a buscar a alguno de los prefectos de su casa para pedirles sus horarios. Si necesita algo, solicíteselo a ella antes que a cualquier otro, aunque si prefiere puede dirigirse a mí o al profesor- indicó el anciano señalando a Snape- Para no levantar sospechas deberá elegir un nuevo nombre con el que permanecerá aquí y lo aconsejable, por las notables semejanzas, es que permanezca con el apellido y diga que es el sobrino del profesor Snape.

El Severus joven asintió en silencio.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse- les indicó a los dos adolescentes- Profesor Snape, ¿Podría quedarse? Hay cuestiones que aún necesito aclarar con usted.

Mientras Hermione salía seguida por el Severus joven, el profesor Snape los siguió con la mirada. Luego podría excusarse diciendo que se contemplaba a sí mismo, a su otro "yo", cuando en realidad sus ojos solamente se fijaban en la razón de su existir, Hermione Granger.


	3. Algunas cosas perduran en el tiempo

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo tres.**

Hermione caminaba al lado de Severus sin mirarlo. Se sentía totalmente nerviosa y avergonzada por su comportamiento anterior con él. ¿Por qué rayos lo había abrazado? Había sido un impulso del momento al verlo y, tal vez, la única oportunidad que había tenido de abrazar al hombre que amaba, aunque fuera un poco más joven. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia él y lo vio con la cabeza en alto, caminando con pasos seguros sin hacer caso a los otros jóvenes que se cruzaban y quedaba mirándolo y murmurando.

-Eh… ¿Ya… ya pensaste en el nombre que usarás?- le preguntó ella intentando romper el hielo.

-Sí- respondió escuetamente él sin mirarla y sin dar mayor respuesta que esa.

-¿Y me lo podrías decir?

-No veo la razón para hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Definitivamente era el mismo, pensó. Pero la gran diferencia con el otro Severus Snape era que a éste podría desafiar sin temor a ser castigada o a que le reste puntos a su casa.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que te presente a algún prefecto- le contestó ella intentando ser amable.

-De hecho- dijo él deteniéndose y ella lo imitó- No tienes que hacer tal cosa. Sé muy bien donde queda la sala común de Slytherin y no tardaré en encontrar a alguien que me ayude. Así que ya puedes retirarte y dejarme tranquilo.

Él comenzó a andar nuevamente y ella lo siguió. No iba a dejarse mandar por un jovencito, por más que ese jovencito sea el mismo Severus Snape que ella amaba.

-El director dijo que…- comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió.

-Dijo que la buscase si la necesito- completó mirándola desafiante y con una seriedad tal que ella dio un paso atrás algo atemorizada-Pero no te necesito. Puedo yo solo…

-¡Eres igual de testarudo!- exclamó Hermione- Al parecer él siempre fue así.

Severus la miró interrogante. ¿Por qué tenía la leve sensación de que esa muchachita conocía demasiado bien a su "yo" del futuro?

-Prefiero ser un testarudo antes que una molesta sabelotodo- se burló Severus mirándola con desprecio.- "Creo que el hechizo mal dicho de Neville que terminó impactando en el profesor Snape ocasionó una bifurcación en la línea del espacio/tiempo"-la imitó de una terrible manera él.

Hermione, en vez de sentirse ofendida, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa. Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras mordía el interior de sus mejillas. Severus frunció el ceño sin comprender qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracias. Tal vez, como había supuesto cuando lo abrazó sin ningún motivo después de que le dijo su nombre, ella estaba loca.

Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- lo llamó ella pero no le hizo caso.- ¡Sev…!

Él se volteó tan rápidamente que ella no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que sucedía así que chocó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás. Severus rodó los ojos. Esa chica no podía ser más torpe. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a que se levantara. Ella lo miró asombrada y como si estuviera haciendo algo completamente extraño. Severus comenzó a quitar la mano pero Hermione se apresuró y la aferró mientras se levantaba.

-¡Hey, Granger!- la llamó Malfoy que en ese momento se aproximaba hacia ellos- ¿Quién es tu nuevo novio?- preguntó señalando a Severus.

Hermione se dio cuenta que todavía lo tenía de la mano y lo soltó rápidamente.

-No es mi novio- le respondió molesta por tal insinuación.

Ella sólo amaba a un hombre y ese era el Severus Snape de ese tiempo.

Malfoy se le acercó y miró de pies a cabeza al joven.

-¿Slytherin?- inquirió al ver la insignia en el uniforme con el cual había aparecido- ¿Quién eres?

Severus no tardó en reconocer a aquel chico. Rubio, altivo, arrogante, definitivamente un Malfoy.

-Malfoy- dijo Hermione.- él es Emerick Snape.

- Sebastian Snape- dijo Severus a la vez.

Draco los miró a ambos confuso y sospechando que esos dos le ocultaban algo.

-¿Sebastian o Emerick Snape…? ¡¿Snape?- inquirió cuando se dio cuenta del apellido.

-Sebastian Emerick Snape- se apresuró a responder Hermione- Es el sobrino del profesor Snape. Ha ingresado en estas fechas al colegio por cuestiones personales… Y aprovechando que estás aquí y que eres prefecto de tu casa, tendrás que buscarle sus horarios y mostrarle el sitio en donde se quedará.

-¿Crees que soy tu sirviente, Granger?- le preguntó Malfoy- ¿O de ese ahí?- señaló a Severus.

-Malfoy, es tu responsabilidad hacerlo como prefecto- le recordó Hermione- Ahora, te dejo con él.

Y sin más dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. No se podía decir que la relación que tenía con Draco Malfoy era de amistad pero al menos ya no la insultaba tanto como antes y podían permanecer en la misma habitación junto a Harry y a Ron sin intentar sacarse los ojos.

En otra parte del castillo, más bien en el despacho del director, el Severus Snape adulto y de aquel tiempo, caminaba de un lado al otro esquivando algunos objetos para no chocarlos sin siquiera mirar.

-Tienes que conseguir mandarlo de nuevo a su tiempo- le dijo a Albus.

Éste agachó levemente la cabeza y miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna a Snape.

-Te he asegurado que lo haré, Severus- le respondió- Sólo te pido paciencia. Tengo que intentar averiguar la manera segura de hacerlo.

-¡Acaso no se da cuenta que mientras más tiempo pase aquí…!

-Sí, lo sé- lo interrumpió- Pero antes de dejarlo partir podemos borrarle la memoria. Tal sólo estos días para que cuando regrese al tiempo correspondiente no intente cambiar de ningún modo su futuro, o sea tu presente.

Severus se llevó una mano a la cabeza y masajeó su frente intentando pensar con calma y apartar esa jaqueca que comenzaba a darle.

-Sí, creo que esa es la mejor opción- dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio.- Pero, repito, mientras más rápido se vaya mejor para él.

Albus asintió formalmente.

-Ahora puedes retirarte, Severus- le indicó.

Sin perder tiempo, Snape dio media vuelta y salió de allí con largas zancadas. Tendría que encontrar a su otro "yo" y advertirle que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Aunque, si era como lo recordaba, él nunca había sido de hablar mucho con nadie sobre nada. De todos modos, no quería que vaya regando los detalles de su vida pasada por ahí con todo el colegio.

¿En dónde estaría? Con Granger, seguramente, de camino a la sala común de Slytherin. Hacía allí se encaminó decidido. Pero antes de llegar vio que Hermione caminaba sola en la dirección contraria, o sea directamente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. No estaba seguro de querer saber qué era lo que ocasionaba ese gesto aunque algo le decía que tenía que ver con su otro "yo".

Venía tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él se detuvo frente y terminó chocando. Severus se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura para evitar que cayera, acercándola a su cuerpo. Hermione alzó la vista y se topó con sus ojos. Durante unos segundos, que a ellos les parecieron eternos, se quedaron observando fijamente. Él sin soltarla, ella sin apartarse. Pero cuando Severus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo la soltó rápidamente y se apartó dando tres pasos hacia atrás.

-Eh… ¡¿Por qué no mira por donde va?- le gritó para disimular la placentera sensación que tuvo al sentirla en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, profesor Snape- respondió ella rápidamente ruborizada.

-¡Lo siente! ¡Lo siente! Con sus disculpas no hago nada… Ahora, dígame dónde quedó…- se detuvo al darse cuenta que un grupito de alumnos justo doblaba y entraba al pasillo.

-¿Sebastian Emerick Snape?- inquirió Hermione.

Severus la miró horrorizado. ¿Ese era el nombre que su otro "yo" se había elegido? ¡Por Merlín! Sí que tenía mal gusto en esa época.

-Su sobrino quedó con Malfoy- siguió diciendo ella- Iban a la sala común.

-¡¿Y lo dejó solo con Malfoy?- inquirió molesto.-¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?

-¡¿Y qué quería que hiciera? ¡Yo no puedo entrar a la casa de Slytherin!- se defendió Hermione.

-Esa no es manera de responderle a un profesor- le dijo Severus con frialdad interpretando su rol a la perfección- Diez puntos menos y otra semana más de castigo.

Sin decirle nada más comenzó a marcharse sin darse cuenta que Hermione sonreía detrás de él. ¡Qué importaba tener que estar una semana más encerrada por unas cuantas horas en una habitación con el hombre que amaba!

-Ah y…- se volteó Snape y Hermione se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa- Empieza esta noche. La veo en mi despacho después de la cena.

Hermione asintió y él volvió a marcharse.

-Esperaré ansiosa a que llegue el momento, profesor- musitó Hermione antes de decidirse a buscar a sus amigos.

…**.**

**N.E.: ¡Hola a todos! Como ven, subo rápidamente los capítulos y eso es porque, como me preguntó Mama Shmi, ya lo publiqué en otro sitio. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen sentir. **


	4. Una sola lágrima

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Severus Snape no hablaba salvo que fuera verdaderamente necesario.

Y en ese momento lo creía verdaderamente necesario.

-¡¿Quieres ya callarte?- casi gritó en plena sala común de Slytherin a la muchacha que tenía delante de él- Eres insoportablemente fastidiosa y no haces más que hablar pero sin decir nada. Si aprendieras a mantener tu bocota cerrada estoy seguro que harías un favor a la comunidad mágica.

La chica, que según recordaba se llamaba Pansy, lo miró con odio.

-Eres igual de idiota que tu tío- le gruñó antes de marcharse de allí.

Severus rodó los ojos y se recostó por el respaldar del sillón. La sala común de su casa había cambiado bastante. Los colores de Slytherin seguían allí pero todos los muebles eran más nuevos. Y cómodos, se dijo pensando en el sillón en el cual estaba sentado. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que poco a poco la sala se iría llenado a medida de que se acercara la noche y él no deseaba estar rodeado de idiotas impertinentes que desearan conocerlo para "ser su amigo". El no necesitaba a nadie.

-No tienes que hacerle caso a Pansy- dijo Draco apareciendo delante de él-Es una pesada.

-Lo sé- respondió Severus con seriedad- Y no le hago caso.

Draco, que tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en su mano, se la ofreció. Severus miró dudoso antes de tomarla y beber un largo trago. Se la devolvió y se paró dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Draco.

-Lejos de todos- respondió él sin darle importancia a éste hecho.

Salió de la sala común y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. El chisme de que el sobrino de Severus Snape acababa de ingresar al colegio no tardó en regarse por todo el colegio y hubo algún que otro valiente que intentó acercársele así como Pansy pero él, con una de sus frías miradas, los espantaba. Salió del interior del colegio y caminó por los jardines hasta llegar al lado del lago. Allí se sentó bajo uno de los arboles recostándose por el tronco. Durante unos instantes mantuvo los ojos cerrados intentando no alterarse por el hecho de estar en un tiempo diferente y por intentar comprender lo que se había enterado por Malfoy y algún que otro alumno. Su Lily, su amor, había muerto, él se convertiría en Mortífago, Voldemort sería derrotado, actuaría como espía… y saldría casi indemne de todo eso. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía saber todo aquello? Ninguno.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad y que sus ojos comenzaban a arder intentando contener las lágrimas. Él no quería que todo eso ocurriese. ¿Por qué mierda la maldita vida le jugaría tan malas pasadas? ¿A caso no existía la redención para él? Primero un hijo de puta como padre, luego un amor imposible y su inevitable pérdida, una vida solitaria como Mortífago… sin amigos… Y lo peor de todo era sentir esa terrible impotencia porque se conocía a sí mismo, o sea a su "yo" de ese presente, y sabía que no lo dejaría partir sin antes borrarles todos los recuerdos para que no se pudiera modificar nada… Así que desde ya estaba condenado a vivir esa miserable vida.

Abrió los ojos y una única lágrima de compasión por sí mismo rodó por su mejilla. Lagrima que apartó rápidamente cuando vio a esa muchacha, la tal Granger, contemplándolo con asombro. Apretó los labios y se paró dispuesto a marcharse. No necesitaba que nadie se compadeciera de él, tenía su orgullo, y menos esa sabelotodo. Ya tenía demasiado con haberse permitido a sí mismo derramar esa lágrima y mostrar su debilidad como para que alguien más venga a refregarle por la cara lo imbécil que era e iba a seguir siendo. Pero antes de poder marcharse ella corrió hacia él, interponiéndose en su camino, y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. Severus se quedó estático ante este abrazo. ¿A caso esta chica tenía algún trastorno que la hacía abrazar a las personas? Intentó liberarse pero cuando sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla depositando un dulce beso no pudo evitar ruborizarse como un niñato.

Hermione se apartó y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó él aún ruborizado pero con un tono de furia.

-Pensé que te hacía falta un abrazo y un beso- contestó ella.

-Estás loca-indicó él antes de ponerse en marcha e irse.

Hermione lo contempló marcharse en silencio. Algo en su interior le decía que fuera con él porque, a pesar de no comprender por lo que debía estar pasando, sabía que era difícil de sobrellevar. Y más a esa edad, justo un año antes de convertirse en Mortífago. ¿Pero qué podría hacer ella para ayudarlo? Sabía lo orgulloso que podría llegar a ser su amado, el Severus del presente, y no tenía dudas de que el de diecisiete años era igual.

Suspiró resignada. Sería mejor que se fuera encaminando hacia el gran comedor para la cena porque después tendría que ir a cumplir su castigo y no deseaba llegar tarde.

Durante la cena, Harry no dejó de mirar al Severus joven. Éste, que estaba sentado en un lugar apartado con la cabeza gacha y jugando con el plato de comida, ni siquiera se daba por aludido. Además, eran tantas las miradas que constantemente lo perseguían que ya no hacía caso a ninguna.

-Harry, es de mala educación mirar tan fijamente a las personas- lo reprendió Hermione.

Su amigo apartó la vista del solitario muchacho y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Es que es tan parecido al profesor Snape. Cuando era joven, quiero decir.-dijo el muchacho volviendo a mirar a Severus.- Es idéntico, en realidad.

-¿_Y tfu cofmo lof fbafes_?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Traga antes de hablar, Ron!- exclamó Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de Harry y enfrente de su hermano- Es asqueroso.

Ron tragó y luego dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó a Harry.

-¿Ya te olvidaste que Harry vio sus recuerdos, Ron?- le preguntó Hermione y luego se volvió hacia su otro amigo- Son parientes, Harry, se supone que deben tener aspectos similares. Mírate a ti, sino… Todos dicen que eres idéntico a tu padre.

-Pero con los ojos de mi madre- recordó Harry- Sin embargo, míralo a él. Es… una copia exacta del que vi en sus recuerdos.

Hermione lanzó una mirada de desesperación a la mesa de los profesores donde se encontraba Snape pero éste hablaba entre susurros con Dumbledore y ninguno de los dos la miraba. Se volvió hacia su amigo y le sonrió.

-Son sólo muy parecidos, Harry. No hay nada raro ahí- mintió.

Harry no insistió y volvió a comer con tranquilidad el resto de la cena, pero aún así Hermione lo veía, de vez en cuando, alzar la vista hacia donde se encontraba Severus joven y fruncir el ceño. Sería difícil mantener este secreto siendo Harry tan perspicaz.

Terminada la cena se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Ron curioso.

-Tengo castigo con Snape- le recordó e intentó poner cara de aflicción cosa que no logró del todo bien ya que se sentía feliz por poder estar un rato a solas con él.

-Ese viejo murciélago- murmuró Ron- No entiendo porqué tuviste que decirle esas cosas hoy…No digo que no fueron graciosas y posiblemente ciertas; pero, sin duda, asombraste a todos.

-Bueno, Ron- indicó Hermione con media sonrisa- digamos que estoy algo cansada de dejar pasar las oportunidades.

Tanto Ron y Harry la miraron extrañados por este comentario. Ginny, en cabio, alzó ambas cejas y la contempló con media sonrisa en los labios, como queriendo insinuarle que ella sabia muy bien lo que se traía entre manos. Hermione apartó la vista y se volvió a despedir antes de marcharse. Antes de salir del Gran comedor miró de nuevo a la mesa de profesores pero él ya se había ido. Sería mejor que se marchara antes de que su profesor se enojase y le quitase puntos por llegar tarde.

Tan apresurada estaba corriendo por los pasillos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía hasta que la tomó del brazo y con brusquedad la hizo voltear para chocar contra él.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo, Granger- le dijo con seria frialdad Severus joven.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir a pesar de que sabía que tenía que ir a cumplir un castigo. Severus la empujó hacia la pared y él apoyó ambas manos al lado de su cabeza, inclinándose hacia ella con gesto amenazante, invadiendo su espacio personal en un intento de intimidarla. Y lo estaba logrando a la perfección. Hermione se sentía con un pobre animalito acorralado a punto de ser llevado al matadero.

-Escúchame, bien, sangre sucia- musitó bajo el muchacho y ante la expresión de Hermione añadió-¡Oh, sí! No creas que no me enteré que no eres más que una hija de muggles.

Hermione lo miró con odio. Ahora el miedo que había sentido hacía sólo segundos atrás había desaparecido por completo.

-Mira quién lo dice- le espetó ella- ¿A caso tu padre no era igual de muggle que los míos? No quieras venir a mancillarme por no ser sangre pura porque tú tampoco lo eres.

Lo vio empalidecer unos cuantos tonos del natural.

-Te equivocaste de persona a la cual insultar-siguió señalando ella al ver que él no decía nada-Soy una de las pocas personas que sabe de tu pasado y lo comprende. Así que no me vengas con esas bobadas de sangre sucia o sangre pura. Ya no estás en tu tiempo así que mas te vale que te vayas acostumbrando. Aquí no eres nada más que un muchachito molesto y egocéntrico que se quiere parecer a un Rey pero que no es más que un simple mestizo. Eres como todos. Aprende eso de una vez y te ahorrarás problemas conmigo y mis amigos.

Sin decir más le pegó un manotazo por el brazo para apartarlo y ella se encaminó molesta aún hacia las mazmorras. Tocó la puerta del despacho de su profesor pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder sintió que de nuevo la tomaban por el brazo empujándola hacia atrás.

-Escúchame bien, Granger- insistió Severus- Dile a alguien lo que has visto esta tarde y considérate perdida.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el profesor Snape pudo ver como su otro "yo" sosteniendo el brazo de Hermione con fuerzas. Ambos se miraban con profundo odio, cosa que no le extrañó porque recordaba que cuando tenía esa edad era un maldito de primera (lo seguía siendo, en realidad, pero con los niveles del egocentrismo un poco más bajos).

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mirándolos a los dos- Usted, señorita Granger, se suponía que tendría que estar aquí hacía cinco minutos y usted… señor… Sebastian Emerick Snape- dijo el nombre con una mueca despectiva- Vaya a su sala común.

Su otro "yo" ni siquiera lo miró, sino que mantuvo sus ojos con firmeza en los de ella como esperando a que dijera algo. Y ella lo hizo; no como esperaba, gruñendo las palabras o diciéndolas con total desprecio, sino con un tono de notable tristeza o, más bien, compasión.

-Sé que es importante para ti. No se lo diré a nadie- prometió.

Severus joven la soltó y se marchó dando grandes zancadas. Hermione se volteó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde- le respondió- Pero como se habrá dado cuenta, tuve un pequeño… altercado con Sebastian.

-¿Y se puede saber qué clase de altercado?- preguntó mientras se daba vuelta y la dejaba ingresar.

Hermione cruzó, casi rosándolo, e ingresó al interior del despacho.

-No puedo contárselo, se lo prometí.

-Me lo prometió a mí mismo, señorita Granger- dijo con tono autoritario intentado conseguir aquella información-así que dígame de qué se trata.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerlo, profesor.

-Dígame lo que prefiere- dijo él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- Me lo dice, entro en su mente o le doy Veritaserum.

Ella mi miró enojada pero de todos modos respondió.

-Lo vi llorar.

…

_**N.E: ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra saber que los capítulos anteriores les gustaron, espero que siga así por el resto de la historia. Como muchas supusieron, se trata de una especie de triángulo amoroso donde Severus debe competir consigo mismo… Complicado, ¿No?**_

_**Acá va la respuesta a algunos comentarios (Lo siento, pero no puedo responder a todos, estoy algo apretada con mi tiempo, pero sepan que leo todos sus comentarios y los tengo presente)**_

_**Amia Snape: **__Gracias por tan agradable bienvenida. Había tenido dudas en si publicar o no en esta página pero, finalmente, me decidí a hacerlo. Sí, sé que está la opción de dejar comentarios anónimos… más adelante veré si la habilito. ¡Muchas gracias por decir que eres mi fan! Pero… ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Jajaja… tan sólo has leído el comienzo de una de mis historias. De todos modos, como dije, gracias. Me siento alagada. _

_**Mama Shmi: **__Gracias por ser tan dulce y recomendar mi fic. He pasado por algunos de los tuyos, me gustaron mucho._

_**Sailor mercuri o neptune**__**: **__Definitivamente, a mi no me importaría estar en el lugar de Hermione… jajaja. _

_**Kuka Snape: **__Intentaré subir dos o tres capítulos por días. No puedo prometer mucho porque no sé si en realidad tenga ese tiempo libre. Pero prometo intentarlo. Como dije, lo hago porque ya lo tengo todo escrito. Si no fuera así tardaría una semana más o menos en subirlos. _


	5. ¿Mi héroe?

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo cinco.**

El profesor Snape quedó observándola fijamente con la boca levemente abierta y una expresión de puro asombro en sus rostro. Sí, ella ya había supuesto que la respuesta que tenía no sería la que hubiera estado esperando pero él había insistido en conocerla. Si en verdad lo conocía como creía, no había duda que aparentaría indiferencia, intentando no mostrarse débil ante esto. Y, precisamente, así sucedió. Lo vio apretar los labios y apartar los ojos rápidamente. Sintió la urgente necesidad de acercársele y abrazarlo a él también, pero no lo haría porque sabía que él no lo permitiría, sería capaz incluso de lanzarle una maldición si ella hacía tal cosa, por lo que colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y entrelazó sus manos conteniéndose.

-No le diré a nadie- repitió con cierta timidez- Se lo prometí.

Severus le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia su escritorio asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que comience, Granger.- lo escuchó decir ella- No quiero esperar toda la noche.

-Pero, señor…

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó volteándose con una mirada llena de desprecio.

Hermione retrocedió algo asustada. Habían sido muchas las veces que él la había insultado pero jamás había visto aquel brillo terrorífico. Una parte de ella le decía que no era más que el miedo el que lo hacía actuar de esa manera pero no iba a presionarlo de ningún modo porque, después de todo, él seguía siendo su profesor.

-Usted no me dijo lo que tengo que hacer- le contestó tímidamente.

Severus cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiró. Las fracciones de su rostro parecieron relajarse un poco. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con la mirada tímida de su alumna.

-Debe…- titubeó porque en realidad no había pensado en nada.

Hermione posó sus ojos alrededor del despacho y vio que en una de las esquinas había unos cuantos calderos sucios.

-¿Tengo que limpiar eso?- preguntó.

Severus siguió la mirada y rápidamente habló.

-Sí, exactamente. Límpielos sin magia yo estaré corrigiendo unos trabajos.

Sin más se fue hacia su escritorio y comenzó a hacer lo que había dicho. Hermione lo miró algo preocupada. Ni siquiera le había pedido que le entregase su varita.

-Señor…- lo llamó de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué quiere, Granger? ¿Acaso no puede hacer algo tan simple como limpiar unos cuantos calderos? Es una vergüenza…

-Yo sólo quería preguntarle con qué limpio porque no tengo nada- explicó.

Severus se sintió el imbécil más grande del planeta. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera tan idiota sin darse cuenta de esas mínimas cosas? Sin decir nada, se levantó y fue hasta una de las puertas que tenía más allá y buscó lo que necesitaba. Se lo entregó a Hermione y volvió a su sitio sin siquiera mirarla.

Estuvo alrededor de dos horas limpiando en silencio sintiendo nada más que la pluma de Snape sobre el pergamino. Cada tanto lanzaba una mirada hacia él y lo veía inclinado, leyendo y cada vez que lo molestaba algo escrito resoplaba suavemente como si no pudiera creer que los alumnos fueran tan ignorantes como para escribir aquello. Esto robó unas cuantas sonrisas a Hermione que por supuesto él no vio. Cuando terminó se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Qué quiere, Granger?- preguntó sin alzar la vista.

-He terminado.

-Puede irse.

Hermione se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Al notar que ella todavía que estaba Severus levantó la vista y la contempló.

-¿Se puede saber porqué aún no se ha marchado?- le preguntó.

-Es que… Eh… ¿Tengo que venir mañana?

-No- respondió rápidamente- Su castigo ha terminado.

Hermione lo miró confusa.

-Pero…

-¡¿A caso no entendió?- preguntó casi gritando él- ¡Váyase!

La vio salir casi corriendo de allí. Él lanzó un profundo suspiro y se tapó el rostro con las palmas de las manos mientras contenía sus ganas de gritar de frustración. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Tenía que recordar que jamás volvería a castigarla. Porque tenerla tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos era una de las peores torturas que había tenido que soportar. En las clases por lo menos sabía que había otra docena de alumnos pero allí, su despacho pareció mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era y el aire parecía ser caliente… O tal vez él sólo tenía esa sensación porque cada vez que sabía que ella no lo notaría la miraba desvergonzadamente y se deleitaba con la vista… ¡Ya no se reconocía, no sabía que había pasado con el hombre frío y serio porque en su lugar se encontraba un viejo decrépito con las hormonas alteradas por una jovencita! ¡Tenía que recordar que ella era su alumna y él su profesor, que si llegaba a tocarla indebidamente se vería en un montón de problemas!

.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos intentaron no pensar en el otro pero cuando llegó la hora del desayuno sus miradas se buscaron hasta toparse por unos pocos segundos. La primera en apartar los ojos fue Hermione porque Harry le estaba hablando y no deseaba levantar ninguna clase de sospechas. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que unos ojos negros y otros grises platinados los observaban.

Para Hermione ese día fue mucho más difícil de concentrarse que los anteriores. En primer lugar porque no podía dejar de preocuparse por el Severus joven, a quien había visto apartado del resto de los alumnos, incluso los de su propia casa; y en segundo lugar por el extraño comportamiento de la noche anterior del Severus al que ella amaba. El castigo inicial era mucho mayor que el de una sola noche, ¿Por qué lo había acortado? ¿Acaso tenía que volver a comportarse indebidamente para que la castigara? Si era así… se arriesgaría nuevamente. ¿Qué podría hacer esta vez? Tendría que ser algo mucho más grande que hablar cuando el pedía silencio e insultar a los de Slytherin.

-¡Hermione…! ¡Ey, Hermione…! ¡HERMIONE!

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? No tienes que gritarme así, estoy a tu lado- le dijo ella.

Pero entonces vio que el caldero que tenia delante de si comenzaba a lanzar un intenso humo rojo, algo que no tendría que estar sucediendo. Intentó utilizar su varita y hacer desaparecer todo aquello pero, contrariamente, el humo pareció aumentar su intensidad y empezó a desprender un aroma a huevos podridos. Se escucharon quejidos, gritos, varios alumnos tosieron y salieron corriendo para no ahogarse hasta que finalmente el grito de Snape invadió el aula.

-¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO, GRANGER?

Harry intentó tomarla de la mano para sacarla de allí ya que prácticamente no quedaba nadie pero ella se soltó aprovechando la oportunidad para ir hacia donde estaba su amado profesor. Sí, sabía que aquello era una acción idiotamente peligrosa pero no le importó.

-Fue un accidente- le dijo viendo su silueta entre medio del humo rojo- Lo sien…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque le estaba costando cada vez más respirar y tuvo que toser a medida de que sus pulmones no accedían al preciado oxígeno. La silueta de su profesor se perdió entre aquella nube roja. Se movió ciegamente entre ella, tanteando las mesas y los calderos, buscando la salida mientras intentaba respirar lo menos posible. Pero el aire le hacia falta así que varias veces aspiró y sólo consiguió ahogarse más y terminar en un terrible ataque de toz.

Se tropezó con algo del suelo que hizo que cayera golpeado su cabeza. No quedó inconsciente pero su sentido de orientación fue peor ya que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Intentó gatear buscando la salida pero le costaba muchísimo ya que no podía respirar. A lo lejos se escuchó un grito de alguien que no reconoció y luego todo fue silencio.

De pronto, una mano se aferró con fuerza a su brazo empujándola hacia arriba. Hermione no dudó ni un segundo en aferrarse a ella con desesperación y luego, cuando su rescatista la alzó en brazos, rodear su cuello apretándose contra él. No entendió cómo hicieron para salir de allí, no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a él mientras un sentimiento de seguridad la invadía. Era irracional aquello: sintiéndose segura con aquella persona a pesar de estar en peligro. Pero en ese momento no pensaba con coherencia.

Finalmente, salieron del aula al pasillo. Hermione pudo escuchar el murmullo de los estudiantes, sus pasos, algunos gritos pidiendo que llamasen al director y a la enfermera, pero no quiso abrir los ojos ni soltarse de aquella persona que la había salvado. Y no lo hizo hasta que sintió que la apoyaban en el suelo con delicadeza y una mano acariciaba su rostro con cuidado.

Fue allí cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeando varias veces ya que veía todo medio borroso. Y lo primero que vio fueron aquellos fríos y profundos ojos negros que tanto amaba. Pensó que se trataba de su profesor, qué había su héroe como sucede con aquellas damiselas que corren peligro en las novelas románticas; pero luego pudo enfocar la vista mejor, viendo más allá de los ojos y comprendió que no se trataba de su profesor Snape, sino de Severus Snape, el adolescente, que la contemplaba con… ¿Preocupación?

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó que le preguntaba.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada ni apartar la vista de él. Severus comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante tan persistente y penetrante mirada así que bajó los ojos hacia el suelo mientras intentaba que ella se soltase de aquel agarre que los tenía unidos. Pero la joven no parecía querer hacerlo.

-¿Puedes soltarme?- preguntó exasperado él.

Ella no le dio respuesta. Solamente acercó sus rostros y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de él, que quedó estático, frente a la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Incluido dicho profesor que no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto.

….

**Smithback: **¡Hola! Son 22 capítulos más el epílogo.

**Alexza Snape: **Bienvenida, espero que la historia te guste.


	6. Confusiones

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo seis.**

-Hermione, ¿Me puedes decir por qué rayos besaste a Snape?- preguntó Harry con tono molesto.

Al lado de éste se encontraba Ron, quien tampoco salía del asombro por lo que había hecho su amiga.

Estaban en la enfermería. La habían llevado allí después del incidente en la clase de Pociones a pesar de que ella había insistido en que se encontraba perfectamente.

Sin responderle nada a Harry miró a su costado, a la camilla vacía, y lanzó un suspiro mientras recordaba la textura de los labios de Severus. No podía responderle eso a su amigo porque ni ella sabía la respuesta. Lo había hecho… porque quería, había sido un impulso, un acto de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida hecho sin pensar. O, tal vez, porque había visto esos ojos negros que tanto amaba y había deseado con desesperación que se tratara de su profesor. Pero cuando sus labios se habían tocado apenas y había sentido esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo había sido completamente consciente de que se trataba del joven Severus Snape.

-Hermy…- dijo en un suspiro Harry.

-Estoy cansada, chicos. ¿Pueden dejarme sola?- les preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir de allí en silencio dejándola sola perdida en sus pensamientos.

En otra parte del castillo, más bien en el despacho del profesor Snape, éste corría de un lado al otro como si fuera un león enjaulado completamente furioso, deseando poder acabar con su otro "yo" por haber sido el condenado afortunado de haber recibido aquel beso. El beso que él se creía dueño. ¿Pero con qué derecho? Después de todo solo era un profesor forzado a vivir sintiendo aquel amor imposible hacia aquella chiquilla que sin hacer nada lo volvía loco de deseo y amor. ¿A caso se podía agonizar de los celos hacia sí mismo? Nunca antes lo había creído posible hasta el momento en que vio que ella lo besaba… y no a él, el del presente, sino a su "yo" del pasado.

Inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y los tocó con las puntas de los dedos. Lo que daría por ser él quien recibía aquel beso, él mismo y no su otro "yo" del pasado cuya memoria seria borrada dentro de poco. Pero sabía que eso no podía ser jamás.

Se acercó hacia su escritorio donde tenía una pila de pergaminos, trabajos de sus alumnos, y entonces vio el de ella, con esa prolija letra que parecía una burla a la cruel realidad que le tocaba vivir. Molesto, enojado con sí mismo por sentir aquello, con ella por haberlo besado, con su otro "yo" por haberlo permitido, tiró todos aquellos pergaminos al suelo con un fiero rugido que habría asustado a cualquiera, pero que en realidad no era nada más que un agónico gemido de dolor.

-Maldita sea- musitó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba contener el ardor de estos.

Escuchó que alguien suspiraba detrás de él. Giró repentinamente sintiéndose asustado por haber sido descubierto y se encontró con la profunda mirada azul de Albus Dumbledore que lo observaba por sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

-Señor, yo… No lo escuché entrar- dijo intentando contener sus sentimientos mientras pensaba una excusa para su comportamiento.

-Severus, muchacho- dijo el anciano con calma mientras se le acercaba y apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro- Dime qué es lo que te sucede.

Él negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados conteniendo un suspiro y se separó del agarre para, con un movimiento de su varita, juntar todo lo que había tirado al suelo. No podía decir nada ni tampoco quería hacerlo pero nunca nadie había podido engañar Albus Dumbledore y tampoco se creía tan extraordinario como para poder hacerlo. Así que, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquel secretismo? Si de todos modos detestaba su trabajo qué le podría importar a él perderlo en ese momento cuando el director lo despidiese.

Sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio se decidió a confesar el pecado que era amar con locura a una joven casi veinte años menor que él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sebastian.

Severus gruñó molesto cuando escuchó que el molesto Malfoy entraba al cuarto que compartían con otros alumnos pero en el que, en ese momento, no había nadie más que ellos. ¿A caso no se daban cuenta de que quería estar solo que tenía que andar lanzando maldiciones a todo el que se le cruzase enfrente para hacerles entender?

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le preguntó aunque sonó más bien como un gruñido.

-¿Qué tal besa Granger?

Severus se levantó de repente de la cama y lo miró con los ojos abiertos, cosa extraña ya que él no era de los que expresaban demasiado con el rostro.

-Eso jamás debió de haber sucedido- dijo entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Escuchó que el rubio bufaba.

-¿Qué importa eso?-dijo Malfoy- No vas a negar que está buenísima y el único en tenerla fue Víktor Krum. Así que te puedes considerar afortunado al haber recibido un beso de ella.

No supo porqué pero de repente sintió terribles deseos de saber quién era ese tal Krum y por qué razón él había sido el único en tenerla. Pero no preguntó nada. Se reservó todas sus preguntas y mantuvo su rostro falto de toda expresión.

-Me importa muy poco- dijo antes de salir de allí.

No sabía muy bien a donde iba. Solamente quería alejarse de todo y de todos, quería olvidarse que alguna vez había sido besado por Granger ya que eso no le hacía más que atraerle dificultades. Primero se ganó una odiosa mirada de parte de su "yo" adulto que amenazaba con matarlo, luego otra del tal Potter (indudablemente hijo del fastidioso James Potter y su amada Lily); después, cada alumno que se cruzaba con él comenzaba a murmurar por lo sucedido y cada vez que se trataba alguno de género masculino quería saber, como el idiota de Malfoy, cómo había sido.

¿A caso todos se habían vuelto locos y no se daban cuenta que él no era más que otra víctima de la situación? Él no la había besado, solamente había hecho el estúpido acto de salvarla. ¿Y por qué rayos lo había hecho? No tenía idea alguna. Solamente, sintió una terrible desesperación invadiéndolo cuando se dio cuenta que ella no había salido como el resto de los alumnos del aula y, sin siquiera pensarlo, había entrado a buscarla.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Él ya decía que aquella joven estaba loca repartiendo abrazos por doquier como si a alguien le interesara recibirlos. ¡Y ahora lo que menos había imaginado había ocurrido! ¡Lo había besado! ¿Por qué razón? No encontraba otra respuesta más que la simple y llana idea de que ella estaba más desequilibrada de lo que aparentaba.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró en las puertas de la enfermería. Durante unos segundos no hizo más que quedarse viéndolas sin moverse de allí hasta que, de pronto, éstas se abrieron dejando paso a dos jóvenes. Apenas ver ese cabello revuelo oscuro no le costó advertir de quien se trataba. Potter venía hablado con un pelirrojo que le resultaba familiar pero no lograba deducir de dónde.

-Ron, te digo que con ese hay algo raro- venía diciendo Potter- Es que…

Se calló en el momento en que se dio cuenta que Severus estaba delante de ellos. Éste los miró altaneramente sin dar muestra de algún sentimiento.

-Snape- saludó Potter con un movimiento de su cabeza a modo de saludo que él no respondió- Si vienes a ver a Hermione acaba de echarnos porque está cansada.

¿De dónde habían sacado la idea de que él venía a verla? ¿A caso no podía haberse detenido casualmente delante de las puertas de la enfermería, como en realidad había sucedido?

-Será porque son demasiados insufribles- les respondió mordazmente sin moverse de su sitio.

El pellirrojo enrojeció de la ira haciendo que el tono de su piel compitiera con el de su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante con gesto amenazador pero Potter le colocó una de sus manos en el hombro para detenerlo.

-No vale la pena, Ron.- le dijo- Vámonos.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una odiosa mirada a Severus antes de marcharse de allí junto a su amigo.

-Después de todo es un Snape, ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de él?- escuchó Severus que decía.

No les hizo caso. Ya se había resignado a que en el futuro iba a ser un viejo amargado. Decidido a marcharse de allí antes de que alguien más lo viera comenzó a alejarse pero se tuvo que detener cuando alguien lo llamó.

-Señor, Snape. ¿Viene usted a ver a la señorita Granger?-inquirió la profesora McGonagall.

-No- gruñó entre dientes.

La mujer frunció los labios desaprobatoriamente.

-Creo que tiene que dedicarle más tiempo a su novia, señor Snape. Es desagradable cuando los jovencitos sólo la buscan para andar besuqueándose en los rincones y las olvidan luego.

Severus abrió inmensamente los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó esas palabras como si delante de él se encontrara un colacuerno húngaro.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!- casi gritó.

-De todos modos, creo que sería caballeroso de su parte ir a visitarla- insistió la condenada mujer mientras le abría la puerta de la enfermería y se apartaba para darle espacio a entrar.

Severus pensó, por una milésima de segundo, salir corriendo de allí pero luego desistió de esa idea ya que se suponía que él era un alumno más y aquello que había dicho la profesora sonó, claramente, como una orden.

Conteniendo un montón de maldiciones ingresó sin mirar nada más que el suelo. ¡Que Merlín lo ayudase porque no sabía qué le esperaba ahí dentro!.


	7. Descubierta

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo siete.**

-Severus, esto es algo realmente serio- dijo Dumbledore que estaba sentado delante de él en el despacho del profesor de Pociones.

-¡¿A caso cree que no lo sé?- inquirió exasperado Snape- ¡Es una completa locura! Soy un maldito idiota por permitirme sentir algo así por ella… Pero no se preocupe que no pasará nada. Sé que puedo mantener controlados mis sentimientos y, primero, se encuentra mi fidelidad a usted y a este colegio por lo que jamás…

-Severus- lo llamó el anciano mirándolo fijamente- Sé que no te atreverías a causarme ningún tipo de inconvenientes; Pero, dime ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco cruel contigo mismo?

Severus frunció el ceño y lo contempló confundido.

-No lo creo- respondió finalmente.

-Por fortuna, yo no pienso lo mismo- le dijo con calma el director- Eres un hombre inteligente, joven, que se enamoró sin poder evitarlo. ¿Tienes la culpa de ello? Ninguna. Por una vez en tu vida, te aconsejo, que te permitas sentir libremente, sin temor a represarías.

Severus no salía de su asombro y dudaba seriamente que el profesor Dumbledore se encontrase en sus cabales.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir?- preguntó.

-Solamente, digo que no es bueno tanto sufrimiento en la vida-respondió mientras se levantaba.

-¿Acaso permitirá una relación entre alumna/profesor siendo que están estrictamente prohibidas?

-Yo jamás dije eso- respondió el anciano con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber.

-Esa respuesta la dejo a tu deducción- indicó Albus mientras abría la puerta del despacho para salir de allí- Y no sería una mala idea que fueras a visitar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería ya que seguramente estarás preocupado por su salud… como buen profesor que eres, quiero decir- añadió giñándole un ojo.

Severus se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder creer ni estar seguro de haber comprendido todo lo que había sucedido. Vio como el director se marchaba mientras sacaba un caramelo de limón del bolsillo interno de su túnica y lo desenvolvía dejándolo completamente confundido. Agitó su cabeza suavemente y cerró la puerta de su despacho. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en el mismo lugar que momentos antes. Estuvo allí unos segundos, pensativo, hasta que se paró, abrió la puerta de su despacho, salió de él y la volvió a cerrar detrás de sí mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Después de todo, él se tenía que preocupar por los alumnos que se accidentan en su aula.

Severus, el joven, entró a la enfermería sintiendo una presión en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido y no le gustaba sentirse así pero no sabía cómo hacerla desaparecer. La profesora McGonagall se marchó a penas él ingresó dejándolo solo. Dio unos pasos reconociendo el lugar ya que muy poco había cambiado desde su época. Ingresó a la zona donde se encontraban las camillas predispuestas en hileras y la vio acostada en una de ellas, la más lejana, con el rostro girado a uno de sus costados y la mirada perdida pero la mente a kilómetros de allí.

Durante unos segundos no hizo más que contemplarla, sin siquiera ser consciente que lo hacía, viendo como la luz de sol que traspasaba la ventaba cercana iluminaba su rostro y su cabello haciéndolos parecer suaves. Los mechones de su pelo, normalmente castaños, a trasluz se veían más claros, casi de un color oro. Era hermosa, lo iba a admitir ya que después de todo él era un hombre al que le gustaban las mujeres. No con esa belleza convencional sino con un no-sé-qué propio que la hacía cautivante, una mezcla de pureza y atrevimiento. Ahora podía comprender porqué todos lo creían un afortunado al haber recibido un beso de ella y, por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se lo creyó él también.

En ese momento ella giró el rostro hacia donde estaba él que, al dar un paso atrás, accidentalmente había chocado con una mesa de metal con varios frascos sobre ella haciendo ruido. Hermione se lo quedó viendo fijamente durante unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos.

-Hola- dijo finalmente.

¿Hola? ¿Eso es lo que le decía después de haberlo humillado delante de toda una clase besándolo? Ya había quedado enterrada la idea de considerarse afortunado.

-Quiero una explicación- dijo sin levantar la voz pero con tono firme.

La escuchó suspirar y por unos segundos sus ojos viajaron hacia los labios entreabiertos de ella por donde salía el aire.

-No hay nada que explicar- respondió Hermione sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo-¿Acaso no entiendes el concepto de un beso?

Lo que no entendía era porqué ella hacía esa estúpida pregunta. ¿Había algún concepto para un beso? Sinceramente, no lo sabía y a él no le gustaba no saber las cosas. Éste había sido tan sólo su segundo beso. El primero había sido mucho más efímero que éste y había sido, también robado, a causa de que la alumna que se lo había dado había perdido una apuesta.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia sus manos con gesto nervioso.

-Una forma de agradecimiento por haberme rescatado- musitó ella.

-¿A caso andas besando a todos los que agradeces?- él no lo creía- Anda, Granger, dime la razón.

-No ando besando a todos- indicó molesta- Ya te dije que lo hice porque me sentía agradecía porque me salvaras la vida. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Porque eso suena realmente absurdo- respondió mientras avanzaba hacia ella hasta quedar al lado de su cama.

-Pues, digamos que no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía ya que estaba afectada por el humo.

-¿Puede ser que me hayas confundido con alguien más?

-Sí… ¡No! ¿Con quién podría confundirte?

Severus alzó una de sus cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Aquella joven era realmente tonta y se había descubierto a sí misma. ¿Con quién podría confundirlo? La respuesta era simple: con nadie más que su "yo" adulto.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger… ¿Quién diría que la sabelotodo pudiera enamorarse de un profesor?

La vio apartar la vista y enrojecer.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Snape. Al parecer el humo también te afectó el cerebro.- le dijo.

-No es por orgulloso, pero me gusta creer que mi cerebro cuenta con todas las capacidades necesarias para razonar, Granger, por eso puedo entrelazar acontecimientos y formular hipótesis. Y a la que llegué es muy sencilla: Estás enamorado de mi "yo" adulto.

-Esa es la mayor tontería que he escuchado- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Severus sonrió. Definitivamente, ella no sabía mentir.

-Ay, Granger, qué patético lo tuyo. ¿A caso no te das cuenta que el profesor Snape jamás se fijaría en ti?- le preguntó decidiendo que era hora de vengarse por lo que le había hecho pasar- Puedes confiar mí en ese aspecto porque, después de todo, somos la misma persona y yo jamás me fijaría en ti de esa manera. Eres una insufrible sabelotodo que quiere llamar la atención en las clases con tal de sobresalir del resto, eres una persona débil e insegura que se oculta detrás de los libros y que no es capaz de actuar fuera de los términos esperados, eres predecible, patética y realmente idiota.

Hermione lo miraba con verdadero odio, algo nacido de su pecho que contradecía completamente con el amor que sentía hacia el Severus Snape adulto. Sentía arder sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas pero no le iba a dar el placer de verla llorar. Ella también tenía su orgullo.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- le preguntó con frialdad.

-Absolutamente- respondió mirándola con superioridad- Eres un caso perdido.

-Claro, y supongo que tienes una total experiencia con las mujeres- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba a su lado invadiendo su espacio personal.

Severus no retrocedió porque eso seria como demostrar debilidad así que se mantuvo allí sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Granger- le respondió.

Hermione sonrió de manera fría y calculadora.

-¿Crees que no sé ya la respuesta a eso? Por si no lo recuerdas, una vez te dije que yo era una de las pocas persona que sabía casi todo de tu vida, Severus.

Cuando ella dijo su nombre los ojos de él volvieron a bajar a sus labios por unos segundos, pero los suficientes como para que ella se diera cuenta haciéndola sonreír aún más. Dio un paso hacia él y, sin poder evitarlo, Severus retrocedió. Otro más por parte de ella hacia adelante y otro más por parte de él hacia atrás.

-Sólo uno más- musitó Hermine dando un último paso hacia adelante.

Severus volvió a retroceder pero la cama estaba detrás suyo así que cayó sentado. Hermione se apresuró a subirse a sus piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a preguntar asombrado por el comportamiento de ella.

Pero la frase quedó a medio terminar porque Hermione comenzó a mirar descaradamente sus labios. La respiración de Severus comenzó a acelerarse dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban y ya que ella acercaba más y más su rostro. Hermione llevó sus manos a su pecho y empezó a empujarlo hasta dejarlo tendido sobre la cama sintiendo su aliento en el rostro.

Estaba, literalmente, tendida sobre él. Severus no sabía lo que hacía, jamás en su vida había tenido tan cerca a una mujer en su vida y menos de aquella manera. Estaba perdido en esas nuevas sensaciones que le aceleraban el corazón. Sus manos mecánicamente volaron hacia su cintura y la acariciaron suavemente. Hermione sonrió de una manera que a él le pareció deliciosa y se acercó aun más a su rostro.

Él empezó a temblar de expectativa y del simple placer que le producía tenerla de esa manera. El martirio que sufría su cuerpo no tardó en recibir un nombre: Deseo. Del más profundo y salvaje, de naturaleza indomable y en estado puro, del que jamás sintió siquiera por Lily.

Cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Hermione tocaron su frente depositando un suave y cálido beso. Luego su boca se trasladó a su oído donde tomó su lóbulo entre sus dientes sin dañarlos acariciándolo con suavidad para después pasar a su cuello. No pudo evitarlo, lanzó un jadeo, eran demasiado sensaciones nuevas sentidas por primera vez. La escuchó reír por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía reír en un momento así? él estaba excitado y ella reía divertida.

-Ves, Severus- dijo pasando sus manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo- Tu cuerpo no esta de acuerdo con esa idea.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?, se preguntó Severus perdiéndose en el placer de ser tocado.

Pero de repente toco acabó cuando ella se apartó velozmente, bajando de él y quedándose parada a su lado con una risita burlesca.

-Ay, _Sevastian_, qué patético lo tuyo- utilizó las mismas palabras pero con un tono que reflejaba el verdadero dolor que sentía y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- Tu si que ni siquiera puedes controlar tu cuerpo con esta predecible, patética y realmente idiota sangre sucia. Ahora cuando alguien te pregunte qué es lo que sentiste, ya sabrás que decirles- indicó lanzándole una mirada a la protuberancia de la entrepierna del joven.

Sevuerus se apresuró a llevarse la mano hacia allí para cubrirse mientras lo miraba con verdadero odio sintiéndose totalmente humillado. Estaba por decirle algo pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un aplauso, seguido por otro y otro. Ambos giraron el rostro asustados y se encontraron con Severus Snape, el adulto, que los miraba con frialdad mientras seguía aplaudiendo con desgana.

-Qué maravillosa escena acabo de presenciar- dijo con sarcasmo- Realmente… interesante… y patética por parte de ambos.

El Severus joven y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada avergonzada.

-Al parecer, señorita Granger, está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- siguió diciendo con frialdad y mirándola con algo parecido a dolor.


	8. Ayuda

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo ocho.**

Hermione nunca se sintió más humillada en su vida. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos ni siquiera a hablarle. No es que él la obligara a mantener una conversación; por lo contrario, simplemente le había restado puntos y asombrosamente también a _Sebastian_. No se imaginaba lo que dirían los de Slytherin cuando se enterasen de que el jefe de su propia casa, Severs Snape, quien no hacía más que favorecerlos, le había quitado cincuenta puntos y nada más y nada menos que por haber encontrado en una posición indecorosa a su supuesto sobrino.

Pero afortunadamente, Snape sólo había permanecido durante unos momentos junto a ellos para nada más que indicarles cuál sería su castigo. Y allí estaban los dos, limpiando el baño de los Prefectos sin usar magia. O al menos ella lo hacía porque Severus no hacía más que mirar con asco los retretes.

-Comienza de una vez- le dijo Hermione.

Él se volteó y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Llevaba unos inmensos guantes de goma amarillos que le llegaban hasta el codo y en una de sus manos llevaba una larga escobilla de baño. No se lo dijo, pero se sintió muy afortunada cuando Snape repartió las tareas y a Severus le tocó lo más desagradable.

-¿Por qué no vienes tu aquí, Granger?- le preguntó él con sarcasmo.

-Porque esa es tu tarea, no la mía. Yo sólo tengo que barrer y limpiar las canillas. A vos te tocaba limpiar los retretes, la ducha, la tina, los azulejos y luego ambos baldearemos el suelo.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de ese imbécil!-exclamó Severus.

-No estoy enamorada de nadie- gruñó ella- Y ¿Te das cuenta que te dices imbécil a ti mismo?

-No, en realidad no, porque yo no soy así aún- le contestó volviendo a mirar con asco los inodoros- ¡Por Merlín, esto es un trabajo negligente!

-Pero los Elfos lo hacen constantemente, ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Claro que tienen magia, pero de todos modos no hace que la labor sea menor. ¿Te interesaría formar parte de la PEDDO?

Severus volvió a voltear hacia ella con expresión de horror.

-¡¿Qué?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-La Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros- explicó- Pe, e, de, de, o. Son dos 2 sickles y te obsequio una insignia con las iníciales de la asociación.

-Sí que estás loca- indicó Severus volviendo nuevamente hacia los retretes.

Hermione solamente apretó los labios con fuerza y se guardó cualquier insulto que quisiera gritarle. No deseaba terminar castigada más… Aunque, claro, que si el profesor Snape estaba presente no le importaría ya que podría intentar explicarle la situación anterior y conseguir un tiempo a solas con él. Sonrió mientras miraba con interés las canillas de la inmensa bañera. Giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Severus y notó que él no la observaba. Intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible se cercó a ella y abrió varias canillas a la vez. El sonido del agua hizo que Severus volteara y la viera justo en el momento en que ella comenzaba a desprenderse los botones de su camisa. Éste abrió inmensamente los ojos y cuando Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con los de él le sonrió.

-Fuera- le ordenó ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Granger?

-¡Fuera! ¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo? Quiero darme un baño.

-¡¿Qué? Nos castigarán más aún.

-No me importa. Vete.

Severus no pensaba permitir que aquella loca jovencita hiciera más tonterías y terminaran castigándolo nuevamente. Decidido, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano que continuaba desprendiéndose los botones de su camisa para impedirlo. Durante unos segundos se distrajo mirando la parte visible de su sostén negro pero luego apartó los ojos rápidamente.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó ella intentado zafarse del agarre pero no podía porque él la sostenía con fuerza- ¡Suéltame idiota!

-¡No permitiré que hagas que nos castiguen de nuevo!

-Por eso te dije que te vayas… Vete, acúsame con Snape…

Él la soltó de inmediato.

-¡Ah, con que es eso!- dijo comprendiendo.

Ella empalideció al darse cuenta que había abierto la boca de más. Por unos momentos se había olvidado que tenía delante al mismo Severus Snape salvo que unos años más joven.

-Quieres conquistarlo.

-¡No digas necedades!

-¿Entonces por qué haces eso?

-Te dije que… ¡No te importa! Yo haré lo que quiera- indicó desafiante mientras comenzaba a desprenderse nuevamente la camisa sin importarle que él estuviera presente.

-¡No!

Él volvió a tomarla pero ella forzó aún más provocando que ambos cayeran directamente a la bañera que poco a poco se había ido llenado de agua.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!- exclamó enojada Hermione mientras se paraba totalmente empapada con el agua llegándole a la mitad de los muslos.

Severus, que todavía permanecía medio sentado en el agua e igual de empapado que ella, alzó la vista y se quedó embobado viéndola. Pero no fue el único porque justo en ese momento entró el profesor Snape y contempló aquel cuerpo joven y femenino que tanto deseaba. Durante unos momentos no pudo hacer más que contemplarla, con la ropa mojada pegándose a su cuerpo, con la camisa desprendida mostrando como ese sostén negro se adhería a las curvas de sus senos mientras una delicada gota rodaba por entre ellos… Y aquella piel desnuda que a pesar de ser clara mostraba un delicado tono dorado. Una verdadera imagen que le aceleraba el corazón y mandaba sangre y otra clase de fluidos a cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Pero luego se detuvo a pensar: ¿Camisa desprendida? ¿Sostén negro? ¿Senos?

-¡¿ME PUEDEN DECIR QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?- gritó furioso y dolido al mismo tiempo.

Hermione no podía creer su mala suerte. Sí, estaba castigada nuevamente con Snape vigilando esta vez pero el maldito Severus joven metido entre medio. ¿Acaso el destino no tenía más que sufrimiento para ella? No comprendía.

Estaba esperando a fuera del despacho de Snape a que el otro Severus saliera de allí como le había ordenado el profesor. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué era de lo que esos dos estaban hablando pero le habían colocado un hechizo silenciador a la puerta. De repente, sintió el sonido del pestillo corriéndose y luego ésta se abrió dejado ver la figura delgada del Severus joven. La puerta se volvió a cerrar inmediatamente detrás de él.

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente Hermione antes de que él pudiera decir algo más- Siento haberte metido en este nuevo lío y que nuestras casas perdieran cien puntos en un solo día pero… ¡Te lo advertí! Te dije que te marcharas y no me hiciste caso.

-Está bien, Granger- dijo y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Hermione apresurándose para alcanzarlo.

-Que acepto tus disculpas- indicó con calma- Además, estuve pensando y he decidido ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?

-Se supone que eres la más lista de tus clases, ¿Cómo puedes hacer semejante pregunta? ¿Ayudarte a qué? Pues a conquistar a tu profesor.

Hermione se detuvo completamente anonadada.

Severus volteó el rostro para contemplarla y también se detuvo unos pasos más allá.

-Vamos, Granger, es más que obvio que lo amas ¿Y qué mejor persona para ayudarte a conquistarlo que yo? Después de todos, no creo que nuestros gustos e ideas hayan cambiado demasiado durante estos años.

Hermione no salía aún de su estado de estupefacción.

-¿Y qué dices, Granger? ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o no?

Ella asintió levemente casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba él y siguió contemplándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué… me ayudarás?- preguntó finalmente.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa que la sorprendió.

-Tengo mis razones, Granger- fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo solitario.


	9. Sorbete de limón 1ra parte

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo nueve.**

—Profesor Dumbledore, esto no puede seguir así—dijo Snape mientras daba vueltas por el despacho del director.

Albus, solamente contempló a Snape y ocultó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa, Severus?

—No me venga con eso, Dumbledore. Usted sabe muy bien de lo que le hablo. Tenemos que mandarlo de regreso. ¿Acaso no ha estado investigando el modo de hacerlo? Yo he buscado en todos los libros de mi colección y cada hechizo de viajes en el tiempo me parece sumamente riesgoso e infructuoso. Pero de todos modos estoy decidido a probarlos con tal de que mi… sobrino… se marche.

—No entiendo cuál es la prisa, Severus. Si de todos modos volverá al mismo momento del que salió sin recordar nada.

—Es lo mismo. ¿Le he dicho que lo he castigado de nuevo?

—Una docena de veces pero cuando yo quiero preguntarte el motivo me cambias de tema.

—El motivo no tiene importancia—indicó rápidamente—Es que él es muy… tan… ¿Yo, de verdad, era así?

—Me tendrás que disculpar, Severus, pero no me quedó claro, ¿Así cómo?

Snape lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

—Así tan… que nunca se sabía cómo… que jamás lograba encontrarse cómo correspondía que debía estar ni con las personas correspondientes… de ese modo tan altanero y que no… ¡Así!

Albus tuvo que hacer un nuevo esfuerzo para contener su sonrisa.

—Creo que lo que me intentas decir es algo referente a la señorita Granger, ¿No?

—¡No!.. Bueno… tal vez… Está bien, sí. ¡Primero, esos dos estaban en la enfermería y los encontré en una situación muy incómoda!

—¿Qué clase de situación?

—Pues él estaba…—se calló porque de repente recordó lo sucedido en el baño y que al verla a él, en ese momento, le había sucedido algo muy similar—Nada, ya no importa. Si me disculpa, profesor, tengo que ir a corregir unos trabajos.

—Profesor Snape—lo llamó antes de que él pudiera marcharse el anciano—¿Esta noche es el castigo de la señorita Granger y su sobrino?

Snape asintió.

—Muy bien, dígales que vengan a verme puesto que yo me haré cargo.

Él quiso protestar pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Si la idea era intentar olvidarla, a pesar de las locuras sin sentido que decía el viejo loco, tendría que intentar mantenerla lo más lejos posible. Así que volvió a asentir y salió a buscar a esos dos.

En el camino se encontró con Potter y Weasley. Los detuvo inmediatamente y por sus expresiones supuso que ellos pensaban que él los iba a reprender.

—¿Saben dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger?—les preguntó seriamente.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Weasley miró hacia otro lado y fue Potter quién respondió.

—Con… Sebastian… Pero no sé dónde—dijo entre dientes—Soy muy parecidos ustedes dos…

Snape lo miró con desprecio antes de seguir su camino sin responder ante éste comentario porque, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y de que una muy mínima parte de él le tuviera cariño, al joven le recordaba demasiado a su detestable padre.

:::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Hermione ya no tenía duda alguna: Severus Snape había enloquecido.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó sin comprender Severus joven.

Ambos estaban sentados al lado del lago negro. Ella había tenido que disculparse con sus amigos diciéndole que tenía que ayudar en una materia a _Sebastian_. Claro que por las expresiones de Ron y Harry no tardó en deducir que no le creían una palabra y que, además, no les gustaba nada que ella se juntara con el "sobrino" de Snape.

—Solamente me pregunto si tengo que llevarte con Madame Pomfrey o no—le respondió—¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que una cosa así le gustaría?

—No te estoy diciendo que le gustaría—indicó él rodando los ojos—Pero solo digo que no tienes que estar todo el tiempo a sus pies. Insúltalo un poco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Es una locura. Puedo insultar a los de su casa que son sus favoritos pero… ¿A él? Eso es otra cosa muy diferente. Seguramente me expulsará.

—Eres una exagerada.

—¡No lo soy! Si yo te insulto y tú tuvieras el poder de expulsarme, ¿Lo harías?

Severus lo pensó durante unos instantes.

—Sí, tienes razón—le dijo finalmente.—Pero él no lo hará.

—¿Y se puede saber porqué estás tan seguro?

Severus abrió la boca para responder pero vio que venía hacia ellos su otro "yo". Cerró la boca inmediatamente y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que mirase hacia allí. Ella le hizo caso pero inmediatamente apartó la vista. Estaba por levantarse y marcharse de allí pero Severus la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia abajo nuevamente para que se quedara sentada a su lado.

—¿Acaso ustedes dos no tienen clases?—preguntó Snape a medida que se les acercaba con una clara mueca de disgusto.

—Tenemos horas libres—le respondió Severus mirándolo a los ojos.

El profesor sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Vengo a avisarles que esta noche tendrán que cumplir el castigo con el profesor Dumbledore. Así que después de la cena vayan a su despacho, ¿Entendieron?

Ambos asintieron.

—Y, señorita Granger, hágame el favor de ir a ver a sus amigos porque están algo… disgustados por la clase de compañía con la que se encuentra ahora.

Hermione lo miró sin poder creer lo que Snape acaba de decir. ¿Se había insultado a sí mismo?

Severus, el joven, que todavía no había soltado el brazo de Hermione, la pellizcó suavemente para darle entender que era el momento de poner en práctica su plan. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza levemente pero Severus la miró de una manera que ella no pudo más que ceder.

—No puedo creer que te conviertas en alguien tan idiotamente repulsivo en el futuro—dijo en voz alta para que Snape, que ya se marchaba dándoles la espalda, pudiera oírla.

Le dolió profundamente decir eso, como si una daga fuera directo a u corazón, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada esperando ver la reacción del profesor. Snape, se detuvo, giró su cabeza levemente y dijo:

—Diez puntos menos para Griffyndor.

Y siguió su camino.

Hermione gimió de la frustración y se aferró con fuerza al brazo del Severus joven mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de él conteniendo las lágrimas. Severus se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven y no supo que hacer. Así que simplemente se quedó quieto hasta que la esculló sollozar. Entonces colocó suavemente una de sus manos en su espalda e intentó consolarla dándole pequeños golpecitos.

:::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

—¡Jóvenes!—Exclamó Dumbledore con alegría cuando ellos ingresaron a su despacho—¡Qué alegría verlos! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

—Bien, profesor—contestó Hermione con cierta tristeza.

—¿Y usted, señor Snape?

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto a modo de respuesta.

—Muy bien, su castigo es sencillo. Iremos a la cocina y les enseñaré a preparar unos riquísimos Sorbetes de limón.

Ambos miraron al anciano cómo si estuviera loco, y tal vez fuera así, pero no dijeron nada puesto que unos momentos en la cocina era preferible a tener que limpiar los baños.

Sin más, se encaminaron hacia la cocina en silencio ambos pensando lo mismo: este sería uno de los castigos más raros que tendrían en su vida.


	10. Sorbete de limón 2da parte

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo diez.**

En la cocina del castillo no había nadie más que ellos tres. Dumbledore los llevó hasta una inmensa mesa que había en el centro de esta sala y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer sobre ella limones, azúcar, huevos, una jarra con agua, sal y varios recipientes y utensilios de cocina. Severus miró a Hermione para ver si ella también pensaba que aquello era una completa locura pero ella no lo estaba mirando.

—Bueno, jóvenes, comiencen—dijo Dumbledore.

Severus alzó una ceja sin moverse de su sitio mientras veía a Hermione colocar un poco de agua y mezclarla con azúcar para ir hacia una cocina y colocarlas al fuego.

—¿Por qué no comienzas?—le preguntó Dumbledor.

—¡Porque no sé qué rayos hay que hacer!—exclamó frustrado.

—Pídale a la señorita Granger que le enseñe. Es un delicioso postre muggle este.

Sevuerus rodó los ojos y se acercó a Hermione para ver qué estaba haciendo pensando que aquel viejo cada vez se volvía más y más loco con el tiempo. Sin que él dijera nada ella comenzó a explicarle cómo tenía que elaborar aquella cosa haciéndole comparaciones que resultaron fáciles de entender para él puesto que se relacionaban con pociones. Mezclar suavemente como en un caldero con fuego fuerte hasta que tome cierta consistencia, rayar, exprimir ciertos elementes.

—Ahora tenemos que esperar a que todo esto se congele y lo terminamos—indicó Hermione.

—Deja que lo haga yo—indicó él.

Severus hizo un hechizo y toda la preparación quedó completamente solidificada en el recipiente en el que se encontraba. Hermione raspó la preparación con una cuchara mientras la colocaba en unas copas de cristal que les había traído Dumbledore.

Severus giró el rostro hacia atrás para anunciarle al anciano que ya habían terminado pero se dio cuenta que éste no estaba allí.

—Dumbledore se fue—dijo en voz alta.

Hermione giró el rostro para comprobarlo y frunció el ceño.

—Ya vendrá. No podemos irnos hasta que él vuelva—respondió ella mientras volvía a su labor.

Severus se la quedó observando durante unos momentos en silencio. Todavía le costaba creer que, a pesar de haber sido una broma de muy mal gusto, la había tenido sobre él. Sí, ese había sido un momento vergonzoso pero ya no le importaba tanto. Tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse y ocuparse.

—¿Por qué lo amas?—inquirió.

No necesitó decir más. Hermione se detuvo unos segundos y luego volvió a raspar como si aquella repentina pregunta no la hubiera afectado.

—No lo sé.

Severus rodó los ojos.

—No puedes no saber porqué amas a alguien.

—Pues ese es mi caso, _Sebastian_—dijo poniendo énfasis en el nombre—No hay una razón única por la cual amarlo. Simplemente… sucedió. Además, la pregunta correcta seria, ¿Cómo no amarlo?

Severus alzó una ceja y cuando ella volteó el rostro para verlo y notó su expresión de desconcierto se apresuró a explicarse.

—Es valiente, en la guerra ocupó un papel muy importante arriesgando su vida. Casi estuvo a punto de morir pero jamás se rindió.

—¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó Severus intrigado.

Hermione se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior sin saber si contarle o no.

—Vamos, me borrarán la memoria después de todo esto así que no recordaré—le indicó él.

Hermione suspiró.

—Está bien, te contaré, pero prométeme por tu vida que jamás en tu vida le dirás a alguien. ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, sí–dijo apresuradamente él curioso por saber la razón de tanto secretismo.

—Voldemort hizo que su serpiente lo atacara—dijo ella hablando por lo bajo a pesar de que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos—Hubiera muerto si no fuera por…–bajó los ojos— Cuando Harry fue a verlo él le entregó sus recuerdos para que los viera en el pensadero y luego regresó. Pero yo no podía dejarlo ahí… No te imaginas lo que es ver morir a la persona que amas…Bueno, no aún—se corrigió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—Hice todo lo que pude para que el veneno no se extendiera con demasiada rapidez y detuve la hemorragia.

Severus se la quedó observando nuevamente en silencio, completamente asombrado por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero aun así, nada parecía funcionar. No tenía conmigo ninguna poción que ayudara a detener las toxinas del veneno… Pensé que… que no sobreviviría y moriría en mis manos. Pero entonces recordé algo que había leído en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida… _Anima vita_.

Severus abrió los ojos anonadado por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero eso es…—comenzó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Sí, es magia muy poderos y oscura.

—No sólo es eso. ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—Lo sé… pero es que… ¡No entiendes! ¡Lo amo! En ese entonces ya lo amaba y no me importaba poner mi vida en peligro por él… Realicé en conjuro que salió bien y luego, cuando todo terminó, llamé a Dumbledore para que me ayudara a trasladarlo a San Mungo. Ni Harry ni Ron saben la verdad. Todos creen que fue Dumbledore quién lo salvó… incluso él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Severus se dejó llevar por un impulso. Sin siquiera pensarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cintura, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Gracias—indicó él en voz baja.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban observándola, pero no se trataba del mismo hombre. ¿O si?

—¿Dónde tienes la marca?—preguntó él.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—No eres la única que lee, Granger. La _Anima vita_, deja una marca en la persona que la realiza. ¿Dónde?

Severus la soltó y ella retrocedió un paso mientras comenzaba a desprenderse los botones superiores de su camisa con cierta vergüenza. Cuando llegó más o menos a la mitad, abrió la tela y dejó que él observara la cicatriz que venía de su clavícula hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Apenas se la veía, pero si se prestaba atención podía notarse esa delgada línea de un tono más claro que el color de su piel. Hermione comenzó a abotonarse nuevamente su camisa y Severus alzó los ojos hacia su rostro. Estaba algo ruborizada. No iba a negarlo, tenía cierto encanto.

Ella terminó de cerrar cada uno de los botones y justo en ese momento entró Dumbledore con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Jóvenes, qué alegría saber que han acabado—les dijo acercándoseles—Señorita Granger, ¿Me hace el favor de llevarle una de estos sorbetes de limón al profesor Snape? Estoy seguro que les encantará tanto como a mí.

Hermione abrió los ojos inmensamente sin saber muy bien que hacer. Fue entonces que sintió que Severus le daba una mirada de advertencia y ella asintió temblorosamente. Se apresuró a preparar uno de los sorbetes en una nueva copa y se marchó a llevársela.

—Dime, muchacho, —le dijo Dumbledore a Severus—¿Qué te parece la señorita Granger?


	11. Sorbete de limón 3ra parte

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo once.**

Severus se encontraba acostado en su cama sin poder dormir. Hacia una hora que se encontraba así y, por más que estaba tentado a tomar alguna poción que lo ayudase no quería hacerlo.

Lanzó un suspiro y dio media vuelta en la cama quedando acostado mirando el techo. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? ¿Por qué tenía que amar siempre a la persona equivocada? ¿Por qué ella, su alumna, esa muchachita de cabello rizado y ojos castaños; por qué podía cautivarlo como nadie más y tenía el poder de herirlo con palabras crueles como nadie? Lanzó un nuevo suspiro recordando lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde.

**Flashback**

Lo había arrastrado, tomándolo del borde del cuello de su camisa, al interior de su despacho sin importarle que Hermione estuviera observándolo horrorizada y asustada al mismo tiempo, ni que su "otro yo" quisiera escapar. Pero él no iba a dejarlo ir sin antes aclarar ciertas cosas.

Lo soltó de repente, casi haciéndolo caer, y dio la vuelta a su escritorio.

-Quiero que te alejes de Granger- le dijo firmemente.

Su "otro yo" bufó y él le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego?- le preguntó con furia apretando sus manos en puños y conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarle una maldición- ¿Que esto no es más que un maldito juego del cual saldrás bien parado? ¿Me pregunto si siquiera eres consciente de lo que verdaderamente implica estar aquí?

El otro lo miró con seriedad sin abrir la boca.

-Pues este viajecito en el tiempo nunca debería haber ocurrido. Al parecer, también te hizo mal a la cabeza. Te recuerdo que nunca tuviste… tuvimos, mucha suerte. En nada.

-Hasta ahora- habló finalmente él.

Snape lo miró confundido sin lograr entender lo que él quería decir. ¿Hasta ahora? ¿A qué se refería?

-Digamos que yo, en mi posición de alumno, pude enterarme de algunas cosas-se explicó su otro "yo".

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó seriamente.

El otro se encogió de hombros suavemente y bajó la cabeza, como si de repente, el suelo del despacho le resultara mucho más interesante que la conversación que estaban llevando. Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada y permanecieron perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de repente su otro "yo" con voz estrangulada.

Él no alzó la vista. No se atrevió a hacerlo. Tuvo miedo de hacerlo y verlo, verse así, tan débil, asustado y confundido, a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida y sentir esa sensación de impotencia, de ni siquiera poder levantar una mano o decir una simple palabra para impedirlo.

-¿Por qué que cosa?

-¿Por qué la dejaste morir?

Snape tragó saliva. No necesitó preguntarle de quién hablaba.

-Intenté impedirlo- musitó sin contemplarlo sintiendo culpa y dolor.

-¡La dejaste morir!- lo acusó- No hiciste nada por impedirlo… ¡Tú la mataste! Y ahora vienes y la quieres cambiar por esa muchachita sabelotodo que jamás logrará ser tan…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-le gritó mirándolo, finalmente, con rabia-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando y solamente dices necedades. ¡Intenté impedirlo!-dijo con desesperación- Quise avisarles lo que venía… pero no hicieron caso… y luego intenté enmendar el gran error que cometí…

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Cada uno de ellos- musitó apartando la vista mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro nerviosamente-Intenté ayudarlos… Pero ella y Potter no quisieron escuchar el consejo de Dumbledore y confiaron en el maldito Colagusano… ¡No me digas que la dejé morir sin más porque toda mi vida, cada maldito segundo de ella, pasé intentando enmendar mis culpas!... ¿Crees que fue fácil soportar tener a ese traidor a mi lado, viviendo en mi casa sin poder levantar la varita y matarlo de una vez por todas?... y Lily… lo fue todo… pero ya no está.

Hubo un profundo silencio entre ellos dos después de eso. Un silencio en el que no se oyó nada más que sus respiraciones.

-¿Es esa tu confesión del amor que sientes por Granger?- le preguntó su otro "yo"

Severus le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

-Puedo castigarte aún más por tal impertinencia. Granger es mi alumna, una muy molesta, debo agregar, pero no la veo de ningún otro modo. Esto te tiene que quedar en claro. Y te aconsejaría que tu también hicieras lo mismo. Si quieres descargar tus… frustraciones… ella no es la mejor opción.

Su otro yo tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

-No te preocupes. Ella ya está reservada para alguien más… -dijo con aire de suficiencia- Está muy enamorada.

Severus alzó la vista asombrado al enterarse de esto pero rápidamente compuso su expresión.

-Espero que haya entendido- musitó-Ahora váyase.

**Fin del flashback**.

¿Enamorada? ¿Quién sería el afortunado? ¿Potter? No. Él estaba con la joven Weasley. ¿El pelirrojo? Él mismo la reprendería si había hecho esa elección. Sinceramente, no importaba demasiado. Él odiaba a esa persona por haber robado el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Suspiró y maldijo a Dumbledore. El anciano le había dicho que iría a avisarle cómo habían terminado aquel castigo pese a que él se había negado. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama sin importarle salir simplemente con su pijama y descalzo.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho se quedó de piedra al verla allí. Ella tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la había ver adorable. Se la veía nerviosa y asustada.

_Claro, estaba frente al temido Severus Snape_, pensó él con ironía.

-¿Acaso se va a quedar ahí parada toda la noche o piensa decirme qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó intentando adoptar un tono molesto.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y durante una milésima de segundo él se preguntó qué se sentiría poder posar su boca justo allí.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape. El profesor Dumbledore me mandó a traerle un sorbete de limón.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó pero luego notó que ella llevaba una copa en sus manos.-¿Qué rayos le hizo hacer de castigo?

-Preparar Sorbetes de limón.- indicó ella dando un paso al frente y tendiéndole el sorbete con una tímida sonrisa- ¿Quiere probarlo?

Severus lo tomó y tocó, accidentalmente, la mano de ella. Él mismo se estremeció con ese simple contacto. Alzó los ojos, sin quitar la mano, y la miró. Ella tampoco se movía y tampoco apartaba la vista.

Hermione volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante y quedó muy cerca de él. Severus no podía creerlo. Seguramente esto no era más que un sueño. Sí, seguramente era eso porque no era posible que aquella jovencita lo estuviera mirando fijamente mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de él como si deseara darle un beso.

Era imposible… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan real?


	12. La intervención de Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo doce.**

Hermione volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante y quedó muy cerca de él. Severus no podía creerlo. Seguramente esto no era más que un sueño. Sí, seguramente era eso porque no era posible que aquella jovencita lo estuviera mirando fijamente mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de él como si deseara darle un beso.

Era imposible… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan real? Porque tal vez lo era. Y si era real… estaba mal. Tenía que apartarse, apartarla, insultarla, sacarla de allí antes de cometer alguna equivocación.

Pero cuando los labios de Hermione tocaron los suyos con suma delicadeza cualquier pensamiento de lo correcto e incorrecto abandonó su mente. Fue un beso breve, ligero, pero que se repitió una y otra vez. No estaban pegados entre sí, no se tocaban mucho más que aquella mano que sostenía la copa olvidada y sus labios que no dejaban de acariciarse. Besos pequeños que le hacían desearla cada vez más, hasta que al fin, incapaz de resistirse por mayor tiempo, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su pecho y la besó con profundidad.

La copa cayó al suelo derramando su contenido y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Pero ninguno de los dos se separó cuando el estrepitoso sonido rompió aquel silencio en el que estaban sumergidos. Hermione se arqueó contra él y llevó una de sus manos hacia su cuello para acariciárselo y presionarlo levemente por si él deseaba cortar el beso. Pero Severus estaba disfrutando de lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado secretamente que no pensaba alejarse, no aún. Tal vez cuando la necesidad de respirar fuera verdaderamente necesaria. Y esta necesidad no tardó demasiado en llegar y, con ella, la realidad.

Hermione estaba que no cabía dentro de sí por la felicidad que sentía. Quería sonreír, saltar de felicidad, ponerse a bailar allí mismo, pero cuando vio la seriedad en el rostro de Severus, todo eso fue remplazado por clara desdicha. Ya sabía lo que él le diría, lo presentía.

Severus nunca había sido una persona impulsiva, eran pocas las cosas que había hecho sin pensar, dejándose llevar por sus propios sentimientos. Y desde esos momentos había aprendido que aquellas acciones eran, por lo general, estúpidas.

Se apartó de ella, soltándola con brusquedad, yéndose del otro lado de su escritorio como si éste fuera el mejor modo de ocultarse. Y tal vez lo fuera. Siempre detrás de esa oscura máscara de frialdad, en su rol de profesor malvado… y estaba tan acostumbrado a ese papel que hasta él mismo se lo estaba creyendo.

Hermione quiso decirle algo, retenerlo en sus brazos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Agradézcale al profesor Dumbledore— dijo con seriedad haciendo un movimiento con su varita para que la copa se colocara sobre su escritorio completamente armada y el líquido desapareciera del suelo dejándolo limpio-Ahora márchese que estas no son horas para que ande fuera.

No la miró en ningún momento que habló, pero cuando alzó la vista para comprobar si había hecho lo que le había ordenad vio que ella se encontraba aún allí.

—¿A caso no me escuchó, Granger?— le preguntó haciendo uso de toda su maldad— ¿Ya quedó idiota a causa de tantos libros que leyó o qué?

Hermione volvió a acercársele y él reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo. ¡Por Merlín, era una persona adulta y ella la niña! No deberían estar jugando al gato y al ratón. Y si lo hicieran, él no debería ser el ratón.

—Cincuenta puntos menos— gruñó.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó ella.

—Por ser tan fastidiosa y desobedecer a un profesor.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no quiere que yo…?

—Váyase, señorita Granger— le dijo serio e intentado mirarla con odio.

Pero nuevamente ella no le hizo caso y lo miró implorante, de modo tal que él temió caer rendido ante ella, confesándole lo que tan celosamente guardaba. ¿Pero acaso ya no lo había hecho besándola de aquella forma?

—¡Váyase, señorita Granger!—repitió con mayor efusividad.

—¡Lo amo!

Severus abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella confesión y quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero de pronto lo comprendió todo. Lanzó un suspiro y, a pesar de sentir un tremendo dolor en su pecho, procuró hablar con claridad.

—No sabe lo que dice, Granger. Tal vez usted se haya enamorado de Severus, el que vino del pasado, pero él y yo no somos iguales. No se deje engañar por las apariencias.

—No, yo no…

—Y, si me permite darle un consejo, Severus, el otro, tampoco es de confianza. En serio, hasta Malfoy sería mejor opción. Ahora, máchese.

—No, yo no lo amo… al Severus, el joven— aclaró ella—Lo amo a usted.

Severus negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba y la tomaba por el brazo con delicadeza para dirigirla a la salida. Ella intentó zafarse pero él no lo permitió. La dejó fuera de su despacho y luego cerró la puerta dejándola allí, sola.

Hermione sintió la terrible tentación de ponerse a pegar con los puños por la puerta, exigiéndole que la escuchase hasta lograr convencerlo de que lo amaba. Pero esa noche parecía ser imposible. ¡Por Merlín, era un hombre verdaderamente exasperante! ¿Por qué no le creía? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella iba besando a todo el mundo? Rio tristemente ante la ironía de la situación, _Sebastian_ podría asegurar que sí. ¿Por qué se desmerecía tanto a sí mismo, por qué no creía que alguien podría amarlo de verdad?

Fue su turno de lanzar un suspiro antes de marcharse nuevamente hacia la cocina donde seguramente la esperaban Dumbledore y el otro Severus.

Cuando llegó allí los encontró mirándose en silencio. El anciano la vio aparecer y le sonrió.

—Ha tardado, señorita Granger. Estaba pensando que el profesor Snape la había raptado.

Los dos hombres notaron el tenue rubor que tomó las mejillas de Hermione pero no hicieron ningún comentario de esto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella.

—No importa ya.—dijo Dumbledore—Señor Snape, hágame el favor de acompañar a la señorita Granger a la entrada de la sala de su casa. Después regrese a la suya propia.

Para asombro de Hermione, Severus asintió cortésmente y sin pensarlo demasiado.

**Cuarenta y cinco minutos antes: **

—Dime, muchacho, —le dijo Dumbledore a Severus—¿Qué te parece la señorita Granger?

Severus abrió grande los ojos sin poder creer que el anciano había usado ese tono insinuante.

—Es… peculiar—respondió titubeante.

—¿Peculiar? ¿En qué sentido?

Él no respondió porque no sabía que decirle. Simplemente sabía que había algo en ella, un no sé qué que le resultaba intrigante pero a la vez le inspiraba ternura. Cosa que él jamás admitiría en voz alta.

—Como imagino—siguió diciendo el anciano—usted se habrá dado cuenta de que el profesor Snape siente algo por ella. Y he estado pensando mucho en el asunto.

—¿Ah, sí?— preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Sí—respondió con tranquilidad—y he llegado a una conclusión. Verás, Severus, pienso que la señorita Granger es una buena opción para tu futuro.

Severus giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia el anciano contemplándolo como si verdaderamente ya hubiera caído en la locura.

—Y para el plan que tengo en mente… necesitaré tu ayuda.

—Jamás—musitó él molesto.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió y lo contempló con cierta diversión.

—Estoy seguro que después de escucharme cambiarás de opinión—le dijo éste.

Severus no pudo reprimir el brillo de interés por escuchar lo que quería decirle el anciano. Esto parecía ser muy interesante.


	13. El extraño comportamiento de Malfoy

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo trece.**

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada junto a Harry y a Ron. Estaba realizando la tarea de Transformaciones que le habían dado ese día aprovechando que tenían esa hora libre antes del almuerzo. Por lo menos ella lo hacía a la vez que ayudaba a Ron; Harry, por su parte, miraba a su amiga con sumo interés. Hermione se había dado cuenta de esto pero había hecho caso omiso a ello puesto que presentía lo que él deseaba decirle. No era difícil de adivinar.

—No, Ron, estás escribiendo mal el nombre de ese hechizo—le corrigió ella a su amigo.

—Hermione…—la llamó Harry.

—¿Qué sucede Harry?—preguntó sin mirarlo intentando concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante.

—Es… sobre… Snape.

—¿Qué sucede con el profesor Snape?—preguntó con el mismo tono aunque sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

—No, no el profesor… bueno, sí, él… Sebastian—dijo Harry.

—No te entiendo, Harry—le dijo ella—¿Sebastian o Severus Snape?

—¡Son la misma persona!—exclamó él subiendo el tono y ganándose una mirada molesta de la bibliotecaria.

Hermione apartó la vista nuevamente, odiándose por tener que mentirles a sus amigos.

—No lo son, Harry. Son parientes, muy parecidos, de eso no hay duda, pero no son la misma persona.

—Pero, Hermione…

—Harry tiene razón, Hermione—intervino Ron–Es todo muy extraño… ¡Ambos son igual de idiotas insoportables!

Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Si hasta Ron se había puesto a pesar sobre el tema y dudar seriamente de la mentira que les habían dicho a todos, la situación era realmente mala. ¿Qué podía hacer? Había prometido que no diría nada a nadie pero tampoco deseaba seguir con ese tonto engaños, por lo menos no con sus amigos.

—Chicos, miren… Yo hablé varias veces con Sebastian y les aseguro que, por más increíble que resulte, él tiene notables diferencias con Snape. Y si se tratara de la misma persona, como ustedes piensan… Digo, ¿cómo es posible eso?

—No lo sé, Hermione—respondió Harry—Tal vez viajó en el tiempo… Sabes que eso no es imposible…

—En realidad, no lo sé—siguió mintiendo—Cuando estaba en tercero tuve el giratiempo pero ambos sabemos que no es posible viajar con él grandes distancias. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

Ella se apresuró a juntar sus cosas y se marchó antes de que sus amigos le dijeran algo más. Llevó la pila de libros en sus brazos y casi sin mirar por dónde iba caminó hacia fuera. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir así? Los conocía y sabían que nuevamente iban a abordarla con ese tema.

—¡Ey, Granger!

No necesitó voltearse para saber de quién se trataba. No dejó de caminar pero disminuyó la velocidad para que Malfoy la alcanzase. Se sintieron los pasos de él corriendo por el pasillo y en unos pocos segundos apareció él a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—le preguntó ella con tono aburrido.

—Sebastian me mandó a que te dé esto—le dijo mientras le entregaba un trozo de pergamino doblado a la mitad.

Ella lo tomó y miró sospechosamente a Draco.

—Lo leí pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir—confesó él sin inmutarse por la mirada molesta que ella le dio.—Creo que Sebastian se volvió loco.

—¿A caso no sabes que es algo privado?

—Si hubiera sido tan privado no me lo hubiese dado a mi… ¡Además, yo no soy la lechuza de nadie!

—No, eres el hurón.

—¡Ya cállate, Granger! Agradece que hoy estoy de buenas y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

Hermione no le respondió. Intentó abrir la nota pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que llevaba los libros en las manos. Sin decir nada, Draco los tomó. Ella se lo quedó observado asombrada de ese aspecto tan… ¿Caballeroso?

—Gracias—musitó sin mirarlo.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros suavemente y miró hacia el final del pasillo. Hermione se apresuró a abrir la nota y leerla:

_Dos conejos corren por el campo._

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Acaso Severus se había vuelto loco? Pero pronto, cuando las letras comenzaron a cambiar, comprendió que se trataba sólo de un hechizo para que nadie más leyera la verdadera nota.

_Nos vemos después del almuerzo al lado del lago. _

Volvió a doblar el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Algo interesante, Granger?—le preguntó Draco caminado al lado de ella levándole sus libros.

—Como te dije, es privado… Y si no lo entendiste es porque está creado para ser así… ¿Me devuelves mis cosas?

Draco sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Anda, Granger, confía en mi.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—¡Nada!—exclamó con desmesurada inocencia—Y si lo hiciera jamás te lo diría. Sólo quiero acompañarte hasta donde vayas.

—Voy a mi sala común y, por si no te diste cuenta, estamos a punto de llegar y todos nos están mirando.

Él le tendió sus libros.

—No me importa que los demás miren. Sólo intento ser amable—se defendió él y rápidamente añadió—Y preguntarte qué sientes por Sebastian.

Aquello sorprendió a Hermione. Él lo había dicho con demasiada tranquilidad, como si no le importara en absoluto oír aquella respuesta.

—Nada—le contestó ella con seguridad—¿Por qué quieres saber?

Draco hizo una mueca, sin mirarla.

—No importa. Nos vemos, Granger… Déjame decirte que acabas de romper un corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió- ¡Malfoy!

Pero él ya se había volteado y caminaba con prisa. Hermione lanzó un suspiro, confundida por el extraño acontecimiento que acababa de suceder. Finalmente, decidió dejar pasar esto y concentrarse en lo que importaba: Eludir a sus amigos.

Decidió que no iría a almorzar. Se quedaría con hambre con tal de no soportar las preguntas de ellos dos. Sabía que si seguían así ella terminaría, en algún momento, confesando toda la verdad. Y no quería hacerlo puesto que lo había prometido. Y cuando llegó la hora de marchar al Lago Negro para encontrarse con Severus su estómago rugía. No le hizo caso y se encaminó hacia allí. ¿Qué desearía hablar con ella?

**N. E.:** _Hola. Lamento no haber podido subir más capítulos ayer; es que entre dar clases y hacer un trabajos del Renacimiento Carolingio el tiempo se me pasó. Pero ahora subiré más de uno, lo prometo. Y, si se preguntan si Draco siente algo por Hermione... bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. _

_Saludos._


	14. Confesiones a Ginny

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo catorce.**

Dumbledore y Severus, el joven, estaban esperando a que Draco se dignara en aparecer. Estaban en el despacho del anciano, sentados uno en frente del otro con el escritorio entre medio. El silencio no era incómodo, por el contrario, ambos estaban acostumbrados a permanecer de ese modo, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

De repente, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Draco Malfoy entrando, giraron el rostro hacia allí y vieron la expresión poco animada del joven.

—¡Ah, señor Malfoy!–exclamó Dumbledore con una sonrisa—Lo estábamos esperando.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto que borró inmediatamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en los oscuros de Severus. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y apartó la vista de la réplica del profesor Snape. Todavía no podía creer lo que le contó Dumbledore. Todo estaba allí, todas las pistas era visibles pero aún así a su mente le costaba creer que aquel Severus era el mismo que el otro. ¡¿Y por qué mierda lo habían metido a él en todo eso? Ah, sí, ahora lo recordaba, pensó con ironía: Porque es el mejor modo de obtener el perdón por todo el daño que le causó a Hermione. No es que él sintiera algo por ella, como había insinuado el idiota de _Sebastian_ (que resultó no ser otro que Snape) si no que, simplemente, quería dejar atrás aquellos momentos vergonzosos de su pasado. Y cuando, dejando su orgullo atrás, había sido sincero con Dumbledore, en el anciano se había podido notar una brillo de comprensión en sus ojos.

Y por eso allí estaba, metido en asunto amorosos como si fuera un maldito Cupido… ¡Odiaba a aquel viejo por querer actuar de Celestina entre Snape y Granger! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Snape y Granger! ¿A caso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

—Ella no confía en mi—dijo sinceramente sin dar vueltas al asunto—Pero me dijo que no siente nada por… _Sebastian_.

Severus volteó hacia el anciano.

—Se lo dije—indicó con seriedad—Ella simplemente ama al profesor Snape.

Dumbledore lanzó un suspiro.

—Y yo te dije que es imposible que solamente sienta algo por él ya que ustedes son la misma persona… Severus, muchacho, ¿Por qué no quieres ver la realidad? ¿Por qué te obligas a permanecer fiel a Lily después de lo que acabas de enterarte, por qué no te permites sentir amor por alguien más?

Severus apretó los labios con fuerza hasta dejarlos en blanco, mirando con cierto odio al anciano y negándose a responder aquello.

Draco miró a Severus, luego a Dumbledore y, de nuevo, a la versión joven de su profesor. Estaba algo confundido. ¿Granger amaba a Snape o al Severus joven? ¿El Severus joven amaba a una tal Lily? ¿Y quién rayos era esa?

Dumbledore volvió a mirar a Draco.

—Sigue con lo acortado—le dijo—Puedes retirarte.

Él asintió una vez y no dudó en salir de allí, huyendo de esos dos locos. ¡¿Por qué se había tenido que ir a meter en eso?¿Hacerse amigo de Granger para conocerla y lograr que confiara lo suficiente en él y le confesara sus sentimientos? Si, claro, tarea sencilla.

Hermione se encaminó hacia el lago negro después del almuerzo intentando no toparse con ninguno de sus amigos; pero a pesar de que lo intentó no tuvo suerte porque antes de poder, si quiera, salir del castillo, se topó con Ginny. Ésta la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia una de las aulas colocándole hechizos para que nadie oyera lo que ellas hablaban.

—De acá no saldrás hasta que te dignes a hablarme—la amenazó ella apuntándola con la punta de su varita—Desde que apareció ese sobrino de Snape prácticamente te has olvidado de nosotros. ¿Qué te sucede?

Hermione lanzó un suspiro resignado. Tal vez no podría confesarles a sus dos amigos la verdad pero todavía le quedaba Ginny. Y quería hacerlo porque no deseaba seguir guardado ese tremendo secreto ella sola.

—Ginny, te lo explicaré pero si prometes no decirle a nada.

Su amiga pelirroja bajó la varita y la miró con cariño.

—Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—Bueno… todo empezó cuando… me enamoré de Snape.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza distraídamente pero cuando las palabras de Hermione entraron a su mente y lo analizaron giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¿TE ENAMORASTE DE SNAPE?

—No es necesario que grites, tampoco es para tanto…

—¡¿Qué no es para tanto? Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Crees que esperaba oír eso?

—Y eso no es todo—le advirtió Hermione.

—¡Ay, no! ¿No me digas que te acostaste con él?

—¡No! Es… algo mucho más… intrigante.

Ginny la miró con curiosidad queriendo conocer todo lo que Hermione ocultaba. Entonces, ella, rápidamente, se dedicó a contarle a su amiga lo que había sucedido desde la clase de Pociones donde Neville había lanzado hechizos hacia Snape ocasionando la aparición de Severus joven. Ginny no salía de su asombro.

—Y ahora me voy a ir a reunir con él—finalizó Hermione con un suspiro.

Ginny siguió mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Besaste a Snape– musitó Ginny—¡Besaste a Snape! ¡BESASTE A SNAPE!

—Sí, sí… pensé que esa parte te había quedado clara. Pero él no me creyó cuando le dije que lo amaba… Y ahora tengo que planear la mejor manera de convencerlo.

—¡Yo te ayudare!—gritó Ginny alegremente.

—Está bien… pero después hablamos porque estoy llegando tarde.

—Que te vaya bien en tu cita—se despidió ella giñándole un ojo.

—¡No es una cita!—exclamó Hermione viendo como Ginny se alejaba.

Sin decir más, se encaminó nuevamente hacia el lago. Esperaba que Severus no estuviera tan malhumorado por su tardanza.


	15. Un beso

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo quince.**

Severus Snape estaba buscando al idiota de su otro "yo". Ese día ni él, ni Hermione ni Malfoy habían aparecido en su clase y eso le resultaba raro. Además, era intrigante ya que Hermione jamás faltaba a ninguna clase sin tener una razón necesaria. Consideró la idea de que esos tres podrían haber desaparecido juntos por quién sabe dónde y la idea le resultó aterradora. ¿Malfoy con su otro "yo" y Hermione? ¡Que Merlín no lo permitiese!

Caminó hacia la biblioteca pensando que tal vez ella se encontraba allí; no iba a decirle nada, simplemente deseaba verla. Todavía no se acostumbra a esa necesidad. Antes la había vivido con Lily pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando sufrió ese profundo enamoramiento; pero ahora, por muy absurdo e increíble que pareciese, esos sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes. Y no sólo era la necesidad de verla, sino que también quería tocarla, hablar con ella, verla reír y conocer sus pensamientos… Y todo aquello había aumentado aún más desde que la había besado. Su gran error pero del cual, secretamente, no se arrepentía.

Claro que no le había dicho lo sucedido esa noche a Dumbledore, sería ir demasiado lejos, darle demasiada información a aquel viejo loco. Si ni siquiera se había enojado cuando él le confesó que se había enamorado de una de sus alumnas… ¡Podría incluso armar un loco plan para unirlos si le decía lo del beso!

No, en la biblioteca tampoco estaba. No la había visto en el almuerzo y esa situación lo preocupaba cada vez más. Decidido a averiguar dónde se encontraba caminó hacia la entrada del castillo y fue ahí cuando la vio ingresar a un aula con la menor de los Weasley. Se escondió detrás de una armadura para que no lo vieran y cuando desaparecieron en el interior del aula él se apresuró a ir hacia allí para ver si podía oír de lo que estaban hablando. Sí, sabía que estaba actuando como un maldito metiéndose donde no lo llamaban, espiándola, acechándola… ¡Pero no le importaba! Querías saber a dónde se había metido ese día. Pero cuando llegó al lado de la puerta se encontró con que habían colocado un hechizo. Maldijo entre dientes.

Pero no se rindió y esperó, bastante tiempo, a que ellas dos salieran, escondido detrás de la misma armadura. Pero lo que más le asombró fue escuchar a la Weasley desearle suerte en su cita. ¿Cita? ¿Tenía una cita? ¿Con quién?

La vio salir de allí y caminar hacia fuera del castillo. La siguió a una prudente distancia sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. Sabía que actuaba como un jodido acosador pero tenía que saber con quién tenía esa cita. Ella fue hasta uno de los bordes del lago y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Fue entonces cuando Severus lo vio antes que ella. ¿Él era la cita de Hermione? No podía creerlo. De algún modo, aunque no tenía derecho alguno, se sintió traicionado. Apretó los labios con fuerza dejándolos prácticamente blancos, dio media vuelta y se machó de allí.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"_No es una cita, no es una cita, no es una cita_" ¿Entonces por qué desde que Ginny lo había insinuado ella no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza? Pero eso, sencillamente, no podría ser cierto. Simplemente era una reunión entre dos conocidos… ¿Qué podría querer él?

Atravesó parte del jardín del castillo hasta llegar al borde del lago donde había unos cuantos árboles. Miró alrededor buscándolo. Tal vez ya se había marchado después de todo.

—¡Ey, Granger, llegas tarde!

Hermione se giró rápidamente, reconociendo la voz, y contempló asombrada a Draco Malfoy recostado pesadamente en un troco de uno de los árboles con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?—le preguntó colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

Él giró los ojos colocándolos en blanco y resopló.

—Pensé que eras inteligente, Granger, pero al final descubro que no tienes más cerebro que Weasley.

—¡No te metas con Ron y dime qué rayos haces aquí!—hizo una pausa meditando lo que él acaba de decirle y lo que había sucedido antes—¿Fuiste tu quién escribió esa nota?

—¡Finalmente!—exclamó él dramáticamente elevando los brazos al cielo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste simplemente que querías hablar conmigo?

—¿A caso hubieras venido sabiendo que yo era quién te citaba?

¿Cita? ¡No! Jamás podría ser lo que ella pensaba. ¡Era Draco Malfoy, por Merlín!

Lanzó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme?—le preguntó.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hablar alguien se acercó a ellos. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada oscura que tanto amaba. Pero pronto se recordó que, a pesar de ser la misma persona, ella amaba a su profesor no a la versión joven de éste.

—Malfoy, el profesor Dumbledore te llama—dijo Severus joven sin mirar a Hermione.

Draco alzó una ceja a modo interrogativo sin moverse de su lugar.

—¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales, _Sebastian_?—preguntó haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

Éste hecho no se le pasó desapercibido a Hermione que los miró a ambos sospechosamete.

—Tienes que saludar a las damas primero—le dijo Draco con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente, sorprendida cada vez más por la actitud de Draco.

—El profesor Dumbledore te busca—repitió Severus con el mismo tono si apartar su oscura mirada de la de Draco.

Éste rodó los ojos y se paró derecho.

—Qué molestos que son—gruñó y luego se dirigió a ella—Hermione, nos veremos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y le giñó un ojo asombrándola más aún antes de marcharse lentamente. Hermione se quedó confundida observándolo hasta que se dio cuenta que Severus todavía permanecía allí.

—¿Qué fue eso?—le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros levemente mientras se iba a sentar al borde del lago. Hermione dudó pero luego se acomodó a su lado. Severus ni siquiera la miró pero era completamente consciente de su presencia.

—¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la clase de Pociones?—le preguntó de pronto él.

Hermione, que miraba fijamente las suaves ondas que se formaban en la superficie del agua, se sonrojó al recordar aquella cobardía de su parte: no había ido porque temía que su profesor hiciera o dijera algo para avergonzarla después de aquel beso que habían compartido.

—Estuve ocupada—musitó sin mirarlo.

Severus giró el rostro hacia ella y la contempló con incredulidad.

—Sí, claro—dijo con sarcasmo.—Yo tampoco fui, pero en mi caso estaba con Dumbledore planeando el modo de volver a mi tiempo.

Hermione no supo porqué sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquello.

—¿Y cómo va eso?—preguntó intentando permanecer neutral.

—No cambies de tema. ¿Por qué no fuiste?

—No es de tu incumbencia—le espetó mirándolo con enojo.

—¿Por qué no fuiste?

—Eres un metido.

—¿Por qué no fuiste?

—¡Ya deja de molestar!

—¿Por qué no fuiste?

—¡AY! ¡Por qué nos besamos!—gritó exasperada—¿Contento?

—No.

Ella resopló y apartó la vista. Pero cuando sintió la mano de Severus en su barbilla girándole el rostro suavemente para que lo mirase no tuvo otra opción más que observarlo y, nuevamente, perderse en sus ojos oscuros.

Severus acarició con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior de ella, fascinándose con la textura de éste y luego bajó con la caricia hacia el cuello. Se suponía que esto era sólo actuación, otra loca idea más del viejo Dumbledore, pero una parte de él no pudo evitar desear con cierta desesperación lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Tragó saliva nerviosamente cuando la vio humedecer sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Él jamás había besado a nadie. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si ella se apartaba cuando empezaba a besarla disgustada por el modo torpe en que lo hacía? Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y se quedó estático sin poder acercarse más ni retroceder. Pero para su fortuna fue ella la que terminó por acortar la distancia que había entre ellos, tocando sus labios con los suyos con delicada suavidad.

Su primer beso. El primero porque no era robado y duraba más que medio segundo. Él ni siquiera pensaba. Sus labios se movían con voluntad propia sobre los de ella. ¡Merlín, aquello era delicioso! Ahora se volvería adicto a los besos. ¿O sería simplemente a los besos de ella? No le importaba mucho la respuesta en ese momento. Deseaba avanzar. ¿Se atrevería a dar el siguiente paso? Su mente, totalmente perdida en el éxtasis del momento, le gritó que sí y le recordó que él no era ningún cobarde. Entonces fue él quien adentró su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, con trémula timidez al principio pero al notar que ella no se apartaba y que, al parecer, le gustaba aquello, lo hizo con más confianza pero sin excederse a hacer algo drástico. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban alterados.

Sintió que las manos de Hermione subían suavemente por su pecho hasta enredarse tras de su cuello y de allí adentrar sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Aquellas caricias con la magnitud sensorial que le provocaba besarla fueron la cosa más perfecta que le habría podido ocurrir. Dejándose llevar o, más bien, dejando que sus instintos tomaran el control, la tomó por la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo pero el movimiento había sido un poco brusco lo que ocasionó que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y casi cayeran hacia atrás. Y eso fu, precisamente, lo que los hizo volver a la realidad.

Hermione se separó de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se llevó una de sus manos hacia sus labios, tocándolas inconscientemente y sintiéndolos levemente inflamados a causa del beso que había compartido.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ninguno de los dos cabía en sí ni en la idea de que lo habían disfrutado. Ella se levantó de repente, sin mirarlo, y se fue corriendo de allí dejándolo completamente sólo y confundido.


	16. Te amo

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo dieciséis.**

La estaba besando nuevamente, la estaba llevando a su cama dispuesto a hacerle el amor como tantas veces había soñado. Sí, ella lo hacía sentir como un maldito adolescente con hormonas alborotadas pero no le importaba en absoluto. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besarla con mayor pasión. Hermione colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó contra ella mientras caían al colchón. Una de sus piernas la dobló dejándola enredada en las caderas de él. Severus acarició sus muslos tortuosamente haciéndola jadear…

Él ya casi se había olvidado de cómo habían terminado allí… ¿Cómo había sido?

**Flashback**

Severus intentó concentrarse en los trabajos que tenía que corregir para entregar en su próxima clase pero no podía hacerlo porque una y otra vez él recordaba lo que había visto: a Draco Malfoy con Hermione. ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos? ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo odiándose pudieran tener una cita? ¿Por qué ella, siendo una de las brujas más inteligentes de su edad podía estar interesada en alguien cómo ese rubio que no le llegaba ni a los talones?

Esa era la razón por la que tenía que distraerse y dejar de pensar en ello, porque sino la vida de Draco Malfoy correría serio peligro. ¡Pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando su mente estaba tan acostumbrada a pensarla!

Sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Dudó por unos segundos antes de levantarse e ir a abrir. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que no derramaba. Como simple acto casi involuntario se apartó un poco y la dejo ingresar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él sólo se quedó observándola fijamente mientras pasaba a su lado y luego cerró la puerta dejándolos solos en aquel despacho.

No se atrevió a mirarla, pero aún así se obligó a adoptar esa máscara de seriedad al hablar.

—¿Se puede saber qué quiere, Granger?—le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia uno de los estantes repletos de libros y hacía como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos—¿Tan rápido terminó su cita con Malfoy?

Hermione lo contempló con asombro pero él no se dio cuenta de ello ya que estaba de espaldas.

—¿Cómo supo que estuve con Malfoy?—le preguntó.

Severus se quiso pegar a sí mismo por su idiotez. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle semejante cosa?

—Los vi—dijo con neutralidad—Digamos que reunirse al lado del lago no es el mejor sitio si no desea ser vista… Y diez puntos menos.

Ella abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no asistir a las clases.

Ella resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta. Estaba cansada de que él la tratara de aquel modo. Tenía el presentimiento de que su profesor sentía algo por ella y no se iba a marchar hasta convencerlo de que ella lo amaba.

Severus aún permanecía dándole la espalda, pero cuando sintió una de sus delicadas manos acariciándole la espalda se volteó rápidamente mirándola asombrado. Su expresión seguía teniendo ese dejo de tristeza pero sus ojos ya no estaban lagrimosos. No le había preguntado qué era lo que le sucedía. ¿Y si el idiota de Malfoy le había hecho algo?

—¿Por qué vino?—le preguntó.

—Porque tenía que convencerlo de que lo amo—musitó ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Severus se negaba a creer aquello. Era demasiado increíble para ser real. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero se detuvo de repente cuando ella alzó una de sus manos y acarició su rostro. Él contuvo la respiración mientras sentía la suavidad de sus dedos pasando sobre su frente y sus mejillas; pero cuando tocó sus labios soltó el aire de repente en forma de suspiro.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque es la verdad.

—No creo que…

—Acabo de besar a Severus.

La confesión que ella le dio no se lo esperaba. Se quedó completamente rígido al oírla sin saber qué pensar o decir. ¿Por qué se lo contaba a él? ¿Acaso quería ponerlo celoso con su otro "yo"? Bueno, había que felicitarla porque estaba funcionando.

—Pero yo quiero que sea usted quién me bese de ese modo. ¿Por qué es tan cabeza dura y no quiere entender que es a usted a quién amo?

Él no respondió porque pensaba que la respuesta a dar era demasiado obvia. Se separó de ella y se encaminó hacia su escritorio. Por seguridad de ella era mejor que él se apartara de su lado, y mucho más si seguía viéndolo con aquella expresión y moviendo los labios de aquel modo tan atrayente. Pero ella no le dio tregua y lo siguió.

Hermione había pensado que el día en que ella reuniera el valor suficiente se animaría a decirle a Snape lo que en realidad había sucedido esa noche cuando la serpiente lo atacó. Mientras tanto, guardaría el secreto. Pero el momento había llegado. Quería una muestra de que lo amaba, la tendría. Tomó su varita y colocándola la punta en uno de los costados de su cabeza sacó aquel hilo platinado que contenía su recuerdo. Tomó, sin permiso, uno de los frascos vacios que contenían lo estantes del despacho y lo colocó allí. Severus la contempló sin llegar a comprender del todo la situación.

—Véalo y después dígame lo que piensa—le dijo ella dejándole el frasquito en el escritorio.

Severus lo tomó, lleno de curiosidad. ¿Qué iba a perder con ver un recuerdo de ella? Buscó el pensadero que guardaba en uno de los armarios y rápidamente colocó el recuerdo allí. Jamás se esperó aquello. La vio a ella sollozando completamente destrozada mientras se veía a sí mismo tirado en el suelo completamente inconsciente y más cerca de la muerte que nunca. La escena le impresionó. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la vio comenzar a hacer lo que, supuestamente, Dumbledore había hecho. _Anima vita_.

Había sido ella. ¿Por qué? La única explicación racional que tenía para que ella quisiera arriesgar de tal modo su vida con aquel hechizo tan complejo y oscuro era que lo amaba. Él podía ver como las manos de ella temblaban a medida que realizaba todos sus movimientos, como las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y una profunda y oscura magia dejaba una marca permanente en el lugar. Y también en ella.

El recuerdo seguía pero él no necesitó ver más. Salió del pensadero y se la encontró sentada con la vista en el suelo. Su corazón latía velozmente y sus propias manos eran las que ahora temblaban. Se le acercó lentamente. Ella alzó los ojos hacia los suyos y esa fue la última muestra que necesitó para comprender que ella no había estado engañándolo todo ese tiempo. Realmente lo amaba. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto como para no creerle?

La tomó con delicadeza y la besó.

**Fin del flashback**.

Y había sido ese beso el que los había condenado a ese final inevitable. Se amaban con desesperación y el deseo no era ajeno a ellos. Hermione lo empujó suavemente colocándose sobre él, con cada una de sus piernas a los costados de su cadera apoyadas sobre el colchón.

Severus la tomó por el cuello haciéndola bajar su rostro y comenzó a besarla allí hasta llegar a su clavícula donde raspó la piel con sus dientes sin llegar a lastimarla para luego acariciarla con su lengua. Le encantaba su aroma, su sabor, la pasión que demostraba. Comenzó a sacarle la camisa que llevaba y fue en ese momento que vio lo que lo detuvo. Aquella marca era inconfundible. La pasión quedó relegada por ese momento. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que observaba fijamente y se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior. Severus alzó la mano y acarició con infinita suavidad aquella marca. Alzó sus ojos hacia los de Hermione que lo contemplaba con cierta vergüenza.

No podían seguir con eso. Por más que deseaba hacerle el amor iba a obligarse a controlarse porque, ante todo, sería un caballero con ella. Lanzó un suspiro y la tomó con suavidad abrazándola, sintiéndose maravillado al tenerla sobre él.

—Te amo, Hermione—musitó por lo bajo.


	17. Dos semanas

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo diecisiete.**

Hermione entró esa noche al despacho de su profesor favorito sin que nadie la viese, como lo hacía desde hacía dos semanas atrás. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se encaminó hacia él que estaba sentando en su silla detrás del escritorio con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cansado?—le preguntó ella mientras iba detrás de él y comenzaba a frotar sus hombros con suavidad.

Severus lanzó un suspiro pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

—Los alumnos son todos insufribles.—dijo él con tono molesto.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a masajear con suavidad su cabello.

—¿Todos?—quiso saber.

—Incluso tú.

Ella bajó sus manos hacia el cuello de él y donde encontró un nudo lo apretó con fuerza ocasionando que él pegara un salto en la silla y un leve gemido de dolor. Se volteó a verla con molestia.

—¿Todos?—volvió a preguntar ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—Todos—repitió él con provocación mientras se levantaba e iba hacia una de las repisas de libros.

Tocó uno de ellos con la punta de su varita y una puerta secreta se abrió. Hermione ya no se asombraba por esto ya que todas las noches que iba a verlo pasaban a su habitación donde se acostaban un rato en la cama a conversar y robarse algunos cuantos besos apasionados que la dejaban sin aliento. Y a esto había que añadir el hecho de que a los besos se le sumaban algunas cuantas caricias provocativas. ¡Pero él siempre se detenía antes de pasar a mayores! Y eso la estaba frustrando cada vez más y haciendo que por las noches tuviera sueños no tan inocentes.

Había hablado de esto con Ginny, sin darle muchos detalles, obviamente, y su buena amiga le había aconsejado algo sencillo: que lo provocara hasta que cayera por completo. Al principio la idea le había resultado un tanto atrevida, pero luego de meditarlo mucho había decidido que era la mejor opción ya que dudaba seriamente que su amado profesor siguiera avanzando más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias.

Pero el problema radicaba en que ella no tenía ninguna idea de cómo provocar a un hombre. Y la vergüenza que había sentido había sido tal que no se atrevió a preguntarle a Ginny por eso. Así que, sencillamente, decidió encargarse ella sola de aquello.

Lanzando un profundo suspiro, fue a sentarse al borde de la cama de él mientras Severus buscaba algo en los estantes. Él la miró de soslayo y alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿No cree que se está tomando demasiadas libertades, Granger?—le preguntó mientras se volvía a buscar dentro de un cajón donde parecía que guardaba ropa.

—No—le respondió sin darle demasiada importancia mientras observaba con curiosidad lo que él hacía—¿Y usted no cree que no se toma suficientes libertades conmigo?

Severus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y giró rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella mirándola con asombro.

—¿Qué has dicho?—le preguntó.

—Que no te estás tomando suficientes libertades… conmigo—contestó ella intentando sonar seductora pero por la mirada que él le lanzó supuso que no lo había conseguido.

—¿En verdad crees eso, Hermione?—preguntó con seriedad.

Hermione lo miró con nerviosismo mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza. Eran pocas las veces que la llamaba por su nombre pero cuando lo hacía ponía en él todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, hablando sin ese sarcasmo habitual y logrando estremecerla.

Severus lanzo un suspiro mientras bajaba el rostro hacia el suelo con gesto cansado; pero rápidamente volvió a alzar la vista hacia donde se encontraba ella y una sonrisa, un tanto cruel y satírica, apareció en su rostro. Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que haber abierto la boca había sido un terrible error. ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Él comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente hasta arrodillarse frente a ella quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. Durante unos instantes no hicieron más que mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Hermione humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua ya que, repentinamente, habían quedados secos. Severus inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a besarla con suavidad, con precaución pero también se podía sentir la pasión desenfrenada contenida y su sed por ella. Las manos de él permanecieron apoyadas en el colchón de la cama, a ambos lados de sus muslos. Hermione sólo se había dejado llevar por el beso. Subió sus manos por su pecho hasta rodear su cuello y adentrar sus manos al cabello oscuro intentando acercarlo más para profundizar el beso pero él se resistió apartándose levemente y yendo hasta el oído de ella.

—¿Esta clase de libertades?—preguntó mientras metía su mano debajo de la falda de ella y acariciaba sus muslos.

Los ojos de Hermione, que habían permanecido cerrados desde que había comenzado a besarlo, se apretaron con más fuerza mientras que su boca se abrió dejando escapar unos cuantos jadeos. Pero él apartó sus manos, se paró y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente para comprobar la razón por la cual se había detenido.

—¿Qué…?—comenzó a preguntar pero él le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

—¿Severus?—preguntó la conocida voz de Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta secreta.

Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos, asustada.

—Espera acá y no hagas ruido—le dijo Severus pero antes de marcharse se le acercó y le robó un beso.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Dos semanas.

Hacía dos semanas que ella lo evadía a toda costa y que él, en su intento de no pasar mayor vergüenza, hacía lo mismo con ella. Y Dumbledore insistía, una y otra vez, en querer conocer la razón por la cual había desistido de intentar acercársele. Pero él no era tonto y estaba seguro de que aquel viejo metido conocía la respuesta. ¿Entonces para qué lo martirizaba con querer hacerle admitir en voz alta aquello que tanto quería olvidar?

Draco era el único que había hablado con ella. De vez en cuando se los veía charlando juntos con inusual tranquilidad. Severus había querido preguntarle por eso pero Draco sólo sonreía y le decía que no se metiera en su vida. ¡¿No podía preguntar eso cuando todos parecían querer meterse en la vida de él? Eso era injusto.

Pero ya le daba lo mismo. Snape le había dicho que ya habían encontrado el modo demandarlo de regreso a su tiempo. Sólo tenía que perfeccionar algunas cosas y todo estaría listo para que él se marchase dentro de una semana.

Lanzó un suspiro. ¿Cuándo borraran su memoria también desaparecerían todos esos sentimientos molestos que habían nacido a partir de aquel beso? ¿O a caso estaba condenado a sentir amor hacia una joven que no recordaría ni siquiera el nombre?


	18. Discución

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo dieciocho.**

Severus lanzó un suspiro e intento borrar de su mente los besos de ella y las caricias que le estaba prodigando antes de ingresar a su despacho donde lo estaba esperando Dumbledore. Colocó su usual máscara de frialdad y miró al anciano que estaba sentado en una de las sillas que allí había con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que aquel hombre siempre sabía todo lo que ocurría? Incluso que Hermione en ese momento estaba sentada en su cama. Tragó saliva e intentó permanecer impasible.

—Buenas noches, Severus—dijo Albus agrandando su sonrisa.

—¿A qué se debe esta… interesante visita?—preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

Lo que más deseaba era que el viejo se marchase y así él pudiera seguir besando a su… ¿Su qué? ¿Novia? No, detestaba esa palabra porque resultaba tan infantil para un hombre como él. ¿Pero qué otra cosa se podía esperar de un hombre como él que salía con alguien casi veinte años menor? ¡Maldita sea, este no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso!

—He venido a decirte que tengo todo listo para que tu versión del pasado pueda regresar. El hechizo es algo complejo, pero podremos realizarlo mañana por la mañana.

Severus asintió con seriedad.

—Pensé que tardaríamos más—comentó con neutralidad—Pero es mejor así. Mientras más rápido se vaya mejor será para todos.

—¿Y la señorita Granger?—preguntó de pronto el anciano.

Severus se sintió empalidecer pero aún así no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Ella lo ama—dijo el anciano mientras lo miraba fijamente—Y, por más que no quieras verlo, va a sufrir cuando él se vaya.

Severus tragó saliva con nerviosismo pero no apartó la vista del hombre puesto que sabía que hacerlo sería igual a delatar su nerviosismo. Había temido que esto llegase a suceder, no por el hecho de que amara a su otro "yo" sino porque amara a alguien más que no fuera él, en su presente. Y eso quería decir que el corazón de la muchacha que tanto adoraba no era completamente suyo, estaba compartido con una versión del pasado de lo que fue, de lo que quedó atrás y jamás volvería a resurgir.

—Pues será su problema—indicó con frialdad— ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que sea una tonta enamoradiza? Se suponía que este momento llegase.

Dumbledore lanzó un suspiro de decepción.

—Severus. Son la misma persona, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de eso?

—No lo somos—negó él—Yo fui aquel muchacho joven, atolondrado y estúpido. Pero he madurado, he cambiado. Me he convertido en un hombre respetado…

—Temido no es lo mismo que respetado—indicó el anciano.

—Lo sé. Pero prefiero que me tema antes de que volver a ser tan débil como en aquel entonces, soportando las burlas de todos. Manteniendo la cabeza gacha sin poder alzar la varita y defenderme.

—Guardas demasiado rencor. Imaginé que ella lo ayudaría a olvidar aquellos momentos. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—se detuvo a pensar y luego todo tuvo sentido para él—¡¿Usted planeó todo esto?—preguntó casi gritado.

—No me avergüenza admitir que lo hice. Pero sí que me he equivocado—el anciano se levantó y lo miró con seriedad—Lamento decirlo, Severus, pero seré sincero contigo: No te la mereces. No has madurado tanto como crees, no eres un hombre respetado, sino temido e infundir temor sólo es cosas de cobardes.—hizo una pausa—Dile a la señorita Granger que cuando ustedes terminen de hablar vaya a mi despacho.

Severus no dijo nada y se lo quedó observando como se marchaba. Pero tan pronto cuando esta puerta se cerraba, la que llevaba a su habitación se abría y dejaba salir a Hermione. Él la miró durante unos segundos pero luego apartó la vista con cierta vergüenza.

—¿Se va?—escuchó que ella preguntaba con cierto tono de tristeza—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Se supone que algún día se marcharía—dijo él entre dientes.

—Pero no pensaste que yo querría despedirme de él, ¿Verdad?—le preguntó ella.

Él se volteó, celoso, y la miró con frialdad.

—No lo pensé puesto que se supone que no sientes nada por él—mustió.

—Yo…—ella titubeó—No siento… nada… por él.

Él no le creyó.

—Sabes, Hermione, jamás me dijiste la razón por la cual lo besaste.

Ella empalideció y la vio apretar sus manos en puños.

—No tengo porqué decírtelo—le respondió desafiante—Fue algo que simplemente ocurrió.

Snape bufó con molestia.

—Admítelo, lo amas.

Hermione se negó a responder aquello y simplemente lo miró con tristeza; y él consideró que aquel silencio era lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus temores.

—¡Entonces vete con él!—gritó herido—¡Vete! ¡Despídete de él, pídele que se tome las libertades contigo!

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?—gritó ella a su vez sintiéndose herida por las cosas que él le decía.

—¡¿Loco? ¿Es de locos querer que la mujer que amas te corresponda?

—¡Yo te amo!

—Pero no sólo a mi—musitó—Por favor, retírate.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—Severus, yo…

—¡Vete!—gruñó él dándole la espalda.

Ella lo miró con cierta rabian.

—¡Bien! Me marcharé. Como dijiste, me despediré de él…

Él giró rápidamente para verla como se marchaba de su despacho azotando la puerta.

¡Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho?

Hermione caminaba con prisa por los pasillos de las mazmorras directamente hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Slytherin. Se sentía morir después de la discusión que acababa de tener con Severus, pero él se había comportado como un completo imbécil al reclamarle por aquello. Estaba con él, ¿No? Si no lo amara lo suficiente como él insinuaba no estaría a su lado añorando con desesperación cada una de sus caricias y besos.

¡¿Y por qué rayos no le había dicho que ya había encontrado la manera de regresar a Severus al pasado, donde correspondía?

No entendía. No se entendía a ella misma. No quería creer que estaba enamorada de _Sebastian_… pero, entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto saber que se iría?


	19. Despedida

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo diecinueve.**

Severus no podía creer lo que decía aquella carta que le había mandado Dumbledore. ¿Se iría? ¿Se marcharía de allí sin poder despedirse de nadie? Aunque a la única persona a la que, verdaderamente, deseaba decirle "_Hasta pronto"_ porque sabía que volvería a verla, era a aquella muchachita que le había robado, sin querer, el corazón que antes pertenecía a Lily. Lanzó un suspiro mientras giraba en su cama para quedar de costado. Sintió que la puerta de la habitación se habría pero no hizo nada para ver de quién se trataba. No tenía porqué hacerse el dormido tampoco puesto que las cortinas verdes de su cama estaba cerradas como todas las noches.

—Ey, Sebastian—escuchó que decía la voz de Draco—Te buscan en la entrada.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casa de Slytherin sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Cuando le había dicho a Severus que iría a despedirse de _Sebastian_ jamás se detuvo a pensar en cómo haría para encontrarlo. Ella no sabía la contraseña para entrar allí y, si lo supiera, tenía serias dudas de poder salir con vida puesto que las serpientes sabían defender su territorio.

—¿Granger?

Hermione se volteó rápidamente, asustada por haber sido descubierta a esas horas de la noche, pero lanzó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh… yo quería… ¿Podrías llamar a Seve… Sebastian, por favor?—le preguntó.

Pensó que él la mandaría a volar, le diría cualquier insulto, pero para su asombro asintió con la cabeza con seriedad.

—No es necesario que lo llames así—dijo Draco–Ya sé que se trata de Severus Snape en una versión joven, pero debo decir igual de molesta.

El asombro de Hermione aumentó aún más.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Dumbledore me lo dijo—la interrumpió él con tono indiferente pero luego hizo una mueca de disgusto—Y se podría decir que ahora le estoy haciendo un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—No voy a contártelo, Granger. Es un secreto. Pero, si quieres un consejo, te digo que él,–y señaló con el dedo la sala Slytherin—se irá. Pero el que está allá, —Ahora señaló el camino que llevaba hacia el despacho de Snape—no.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y sintió como sus ojos ardían a causa estar conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapar. No pudo decir nada porque no sabía qué decir. La usual sonrisa de Draco, con cierta burla, volvió a aparecer.

—¿Quién lo diría? Hice callar a la insoportable sabelotodo—dijo él robándole una risita nerviosa a ella—Espera acá. Ya lo llamo.

Él comenzó a ir hacia su sal pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

—Malfoy, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Él se volvió a verla con seriedad.

—Sólo… digamos que… quiero realizar mi buena acción del día. Tal vez así logre redimirme.

Ella lo contempló fijamente.

—Una vez te dije que te habíamos perdonado. Todos. Incluso Harry y… bueno, Ron, no tanto, pero entiende… Lo que quiero decirte es que no tienes que hacer nada para redimirte.

Malfoy metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró el suelo como si éste fuera la cosa más interesante. Estuvo así unos momentos hasta que volvió a alzar la vista y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa orgullosa, salvo que ésta se notaba que era obligada a permanecer en su rostro puesto que no salía con naturalidad.

—No todo gira a tu alrededor, Granger. Mucho menos es sobre Potter… Pero si quieres saber, Snape fue para mi más un padre de lo que fue Lucius.—lanzó una risa llena de nerviosismo— Lucius puede pudrirse en Azkabán si quiere, pero Snape…—No terminó la frase.

—¿Qué sucede con él?–lo incentivó a hablar ella.

Pero él no respondió la pregunta. Simplemente siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella había dicho.

—No soy un tonto. Sé que lo amas. Sólo espero que sepas hacerlo feliz.

Y sin decir nada más se volteó para marcharse.

Hermione se quedó anonadada ante estas palabras. Siempre había presentido que Draco Malfoy no era una mala persona, si muy influenciada por su padre pero que en su interior siempre conoció la diferencia de lo correcto e incorrecto. Pero el hecho de saber que deseaba la felicidad de alguien más que no fuera la suya propia era algo demasiado impactante, pero, de por sí, una clara muestra de que tenía buen corazón.

—¿Ahora quieres hablarme?—dijo una voz que enseguida reconoció.

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada oscura y penetrante que tanto amaba. No respondió a esa pregunta. No deseaba discutir con él. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas al recordar que esa sería la última noche que pasaría en ese tiempo.

—Te vas—musitó.

Él le lanzó una mirada cargada de sarcasmo.

—Es obvio, ¿no? En algún momento tendría que hacerlo.

Lo vio cruzarse de brazos y recostarse por el muro apoyándose con su hombro.

—Te voy a extrañar—confesó ella sin avergonzarse.

—¿En serio?—inquirió él alzando una de sus oscuras cejas—Pensé que estarías feliz. Por fin tienes lo que deseabas. Estás con el profesor Snape, ¿No?

—Sí, pero…

Él negó con la cabeza y ella se calló antes de decir lo que deseaba.

—No tienen que existir peros—indicó Severus.

—¡Sin embargo, los hay!—exclamó ella decidida a ser sincera con él—Severus yo… lo amo, pero hay veces como las de hoy que no logro comprenderlo. Es tan… idiota, pero a la vez siempre percibe lo que sucede antes que la mayoría.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—Ahora soy yo el que no te entiende. Dime de una vez por todas lo que viniste a decirme y deja de dar vueltas al asunto.

—¡Es que no sé a lo que vine! Creo… Creo que te amo—confesó mirándola fijamente—Lo que, racionalmente, sería lógico puesto que son la misma persona pero, si me pongo a pensar, y tendría que elegir entre ustedes dos… jamás podría elegirte. Siempre sería él.

Hermione lo vio bajar los ojos al suelo apretando los labios. Quiso acercársele pero temía que él rechazara su contacto.

—¿Sabes por qué será siempre él?—preguntó.

Él resopló sin levantar la vista.

—Ilústrame—contestó con sarcasmo.

—Porque si quiero estar contigo en el futuro tengo que dejarte ir ahora. Deber marcharte para que todo suceda como corresponda y así te conviertas en lo que vas a ser: Mi profesor y el hombre al cuál amo.

Él alzó la vista y ella pudo ver que sus expresiones frías habían desaparecido. Le pareció ver que sus ojos también se empañaban pero que se esforzaba en mostrarse fuerte delante de ella.

—Creo que ya sé a lo que vine—indicó Hermione acercándosele.

Él asintió, habiendo comprendido también. Dejó que ella acariciara su rostro y quitara uno de los mechones oscuros de su cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos.

—Viniste a despedirte—dijo.

Ella asintió con lentitud. Severus cerró los ojos por un instante y tomó aire profundamente. Cuando los abrió estaba más calmo y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Hermione… ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo?

—Sí—contestó ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Él le tendió la mano y ella no dudó en tomarla. Entraron a la sala común de Slytherin en silencio. Draco, que en ese momento estaba con Pansy y Nott sentado en los lujosos sillones verdes de la sala, no dijo nada cuando los vio cruzar de la mano hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Sus dos amigos también miraron asombrados esa escena. Estaban por protestar y lanzar insultos hacia esos dos pero cuando observaron a Draco se callaron ante la mirada de advertencia de éste.

Una hora después, él y Nott subieron al cuarto que compartían con Severus pero vieron que las cortinas de la cama de éste estaban bien cerradas. No se escuchaba nada de allí y Draco supuso que habían puesto algún hechizo silenciador. Lanzó un suspiro mientras se acostaba en su cama y también cerraba las cortinas. Esperaba que todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por hacer feliz a Severus Snape no se viera empañado por una idiotez de Granger.


	20. Una última mirada

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo veinte**

Hermione comenzó a desayunar. Para todos, ese día era uno más de los del año, pero para ella a situación era muy diferente. Muy temprano se había despertado esa mañana y había salido de la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin sin que nadie la viera. Había visto a Draco dormir plácidamente, ya que las cortinas de su cama habían estado abiertas y le había dado las gracias con un susurro sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta. Cuando llegó a su propia habitación se apresuró a ocupar su cama y simular que había pasado toda la noche en ella. Ginny se había levantado momentos después y la había observado con cierta curiosidad pero sin comentar nada al respecto.

Pero no le dio importancia a aquello puesto que algo más ocupaba su mente.

Todo el que la viera no encontraría ninguna diferencia en su modo de ser, pero por dentro, Hermione se sentía morir. Le había prometido a Severus mantenerse al margen de lo que sucediera esa mañana, asegurándole que no iría a verlo cuando él se marcharse definitivamente hacia su tiempo, pero no había imaginado jamás que cumplir esa simple promesa le costaría tanto.

Allí estaba, desayunando y conversando con sus amigos cuando en realidad tenía ganas de levantarse e ir hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y ver, aunque eso le causara un terrible dolor, como aquel joven que había robado parte de su corazón se marchaba.

Ella quería hacer lo que había prometido pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurraba ideas tentadoras. ¿Acaso sería tan malo verlo por última vez? Tal vez podría ir y, a hurtadillas, entrar al despacho de Dumbledore sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Podría ir corriendo a la habitación de Harry y tomar prestada la Capa de Invisibilidad por unos momentos. Estaba segura de que su amigo no se molestaría si no se daba cuenta. Y cada vez que lo pensaba más y más, la idea de hacer aquello iba tomando más consistencia.

Tal vez la voz de su cabeza tenía razón.

Miró a sus amigos. Harry y Ron estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre Quidditch a la que Ginny estaba muy atenta. Harry notó que ella lo estaba observando y la contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Hermione?

Ella le sonrió con calma.

—No. Nada. Discúlpenme, tengo que ir a hacer algo muy importante—dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba sin dar más explicaciones.

Harry intercambió miradas confusas con el resto de sus amigos y vieron como ella se iba a prisa. Comenzó a levantarse para ir a seguirla e intentar averiguar qué es lo que ocultaba pero sintió sobre su brazo la mano de Ginny que lo detenía.

—Déjala sola—le ordenó ella—Es Hermione, sabe lo que hace.

—¿Acaso sabes qué es lo que va a hacer?–quiso saber.

Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—Tengo el leve presentimiento—contestó mientras seguía desayunando tranquilamente.

¿Podría soportar el hecho de verlo marcharse sin más? No lo sabía pero iba a tener que encontrar el modo de hacerlo porque era consciente de que si quería que su relación (si es que se podría llamar así) con Severus Snape, su profesor, funcionara, tenía que dejarlo ir. Sabía que era la decisión correcta pero eso no hacía que la situación fuera más llevadera.

Vio a sus dos amados que permanecían sin mirarse entre sí mientras que Dumbledore sacaba unas cuantas cosas de algunos armarios que había en el despacho. Parecía estar buscando algo de suma importancia.

Ella estaba oculta bajo la capa que había tomado del baúl de Harry en una de las esquinas cerca de un extraño artefacto. Severus, el grande, tomó un frasco que Dumbledore había dejado sobre su escritorio y se lo tendió a su otro "yo" que, luego de dedicarle una mirada seria, lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Bébelo cuando te lo diga—indicó el profesor Snape.

Dumbledore caminó hacia donde ellos se encontraban y le tendió al profesor un trozo de pergamino. Éste lo leyó con rapidez y luego se lo devolvió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir algo antes de irte?—preguntó Dumbledore a Severus, el joven.

Él alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Debería?—inquirió.

Dumbledore no respondió, simplemente lo miró fijamente hasta que él bajó los ojos al suelo, con cierta vergüenza, y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Quiero hablar a solas con el profesor Snape—respondió finalmente.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente mientras asentía. Rápidamente dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Hermione dudó en seguir al anciano profesor o quedarse allí a oír lo que esos dos iban a discutir. Dumbledore se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a la puerta y dijo:

—Esta es una conversación que no debería escuchar nadie.

Los dos Severus se observaron fijamente sin comprender lo que el anciano había querido decir con aquello pero Hermione, por su parte, había comprendido. La notoria mirada que Dumbledore había lanzado a ese rincón donde ella permanecía oculta le había dejado en claro que ese mensaje le pertenecía. Suspirando, aún bajo la capa, se marchó de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que se encontraba delante del despacho se encontró con Albus que, al parecer, había estado esperándola. Se quitó la capa sin dar demasiadas vueltas pues sabía que era inútil seguir ocultándose bajo ella. Dumbledore le sonrió y la miró con cierto cariño.

—¿Cómo supo que yo me encontraba allí, profesor?–preguntó mientras se recostaba en uno de los muros con pesadez.

—Señorita Granger, cuando uno llega a mi edad hay cosas que no se le pasan desapercibidas. Y un pie caminando por su cuenta en mi despacho es una de ellas.

Él rió suavemente y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirle.

—Sí, creo que ya estamos grandes para usar la capa—contestó aún sonriendo ella.

—No se preocupe, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia. Pero, si me permite, quiero preguntarle qué era lo que hacía allí.

—Quería…verlo por última vez—contestó con sinceridad pero con cierta vergüenza.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él para ver si podía notar enojo o algún signo que indicara que estaba molesto por aquello pero no fue así. Entonces recordó las palabras que había dicho Draco la noche anterior. Era obvio que el anciano y Malfoy habían estado planeando algo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?—preguntó.

Dumbledore la contempló sin comprender.

—¿Por qué intervino en lo mío con Severus?—aclaró ella.

—¿Cómo supo que yo intervine?

—Bueno, no se podría decir que fueron muy discretos. Severus me contó que usted había insistido en que me confesara sus sentimientos, no de ese modo sino dando ciertas indirectas, y Draco dijo alguna que otra cosa…

Dumbledore sólo sonreía con alegría.

—Lo importante es que mi plan funcionó—indicó el hombre—Hermione, Severus, en cualquier momento de su vida, siempre fue Severus. Tenía que hacerte comprender que sin importar la edad que tuviera toda su vida fue el mismo terco y cabeza dura que todos conocemos. Y tenía que hacerte comprender que si lo amabas ahora, tendrías que amar al que fue antes; porque, a pesar de que él intente negarlo, siempre habrá una parte de ese muchacho joven viviendo en su interior. Sólo hay que saber encontrarlo.

Hermione estaba realmente confundida. Lo que el profesor decía sonaba como si todo, incluso el incidente de haber traído a una versión joven de su profesor al presente, hubiese sido algo premeditado y no un accidente. ¿Sería posible aquello?

—¿Usted… usted hizo aparecer a…?

El anciano intentó colocar una expresión de inocencia, una que a Hermione le causó cierta gracia, pero no lo consiguió así que decidió confesar todo.

—Yo sabía lo que ustedes dos sentían… no se podría decir que fueron muy discretos—indicó utilizando las palabras de ella— y por eso decidí ayudarlos. Ambos necesitaban un pequeño impulso y algo, o alguien que los unieran y así decidieran confesarse la verdad. ¿Quién mejor que el mismo Severus Snape de diecisiete años? No fue difícil convencer al señor Longbottom para que me ayudase—rió suavemente como si recordara algo gracioso— Lo que fue difícil fue convencer al joven Snape de ayudarme.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Él también estaba al tanto de esto?—inquirió Hermione sorprendida.

—Claro que sí, sin él jamás podría haberlo logrado.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Se sentía herida, engañada, traicionada. Severus habría podido confesarle la verdad cuando estuvieron juntos prácticamente hablando toda la noche, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué, entonces, le había dicho que la amaba si no era más que puras mentiras creadas para ayudar a un viejo loco?

—Pero el pobre se enamoró—siguió diciendo Dumbledore completamente ajeno a los sentimientos de Hermione—Se enamoró de usted, señorita Granger. Y una noche llegó a mi despacho a rogarme, casi llorando, que no deseaba marcharse, que deseaba quedarse con usted porque lo que le hacía sentir era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Hermione lo miraba sin poder creer esas palabras. Dumbledore asintió levemente.

—Y, lo que quiero que comprenda, es que eso fue una clara muestra del amor que él siente por usted. Se tragó su orgullo y vino a rogarme… ¡Rogarme! Y ese acto sólo vi hacerlo otra sola vez en su vida.

Hermione bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir. Comprendía que el momento al que se refería Dumbledore era la vez en que fue por Lily Evans, a rogarle que la ocultase de Voldemort. Sí, tenía razón, que él se haya tragado su orgullo de aquella manera era un acto de suma importancia. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que conmoverse y corresponder el amor que Severus sentía. ¿Pero acasos sería simplemente de su versión joven aquellos sentimientos profundos o también pertenecerían al adulto?

—Severus la ama. El profesor Severus Snape, la ama—indicó el anciano como si estuviese leyendo su mente—y la muestra clara de eso es el querer alejarla de él mismo.

—No entiendo—confesó.

—Él la quiso alejar porque no creía que era lo suficientemente bueno para usted. Por eso creí que tendría que hacerle un favorcito y ayudarlos.

Hermione sonrió con cierta tristeza. ¿Cómo, aquel hombre, podía inventar tales cosas?

—¿Quiere ir a despedirse?—le preguntó Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió. Ambos subieron lentamente las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de la gárgola. La puerta del despacho se abrieron dejando ver una imagen que, sin duda, ninguno de los dos esperaba.

El profesor Snape recitaba unas palabras que ella no alcanzó a entender mientras apuntaba fijamente la varita hacia el joven Severus que miraba a su alrededor con confusión. Al lado de éste se encontraba el frasco vacío que le había entregado Severus a su versión joven.

Durante unos momentos sus miradas se encontraron. Ella comprendió que esa sería la última vez que vería esos ojos oscuros rodeados de juventud y comprobó que sus suposiciones eran correctas cuando, casi de repente, él desapareció de allí como si nunca hubiera estado.

Se había marchado. Y ella sólo tenía que conformarse con ese puñado de recuerdos que navegaban en su mente.

Los ojos de Hermione ardían por las lágrimas contenidas, sentía un nudo en su garganta y una fuerte opresión en su pecho que le hacía la tarea de respirar más dificultosa. Pero cuando vio a su amado profesor caer inconsciente hacia el suelo con un sonido sordo, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza, su corazón se detuvo a causa del susto.

—¡Severus!—gritó mientras corría hacia él y lo tomaba suavemente entre sus brazos.


	21. You give me reason to live

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo veintiuno**

_"Go over there, turn on the light_

_ Hey, all the lights_

_ Come over here, stand on that chair_

_ Yeah, that's right_

_ Raise your arms up in the air_

_ Now shake 'em_

_ You give me reason to live_

_ You give me reason to live_

_ You give me reason to live_

_ You give me reason to live"_

_(You can leave your hat on. Joe Cocker)_

Severus tardó en abrir los ojos ya que sentía una extraña pesadez en sus párpados, pero cuando finalmente lo logró se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su propio cuarto. Parpadeó varias veces intentando sacarse las neblinas del sueño que rodeaban su cabeza e intentaba recordar qué era lo que había sucedido. Pero no tuvo que intentarlo durante mucho tiempo puesto que no tardó en recordarlo todo a la perfección. Sin duda se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil: había tratado de la peor manera a Hermione por sus estúpidos celos. Pero la última charla que había mantenido con su otro "yo" le había ayudado a comprender ciertas cosas. ¿Tendría aún la oportunidad de reconquistarla y conseguir que lo perdonase?

Intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano cruzándole sobre su estómago. Giró el rostro hacia su costado y pudo ver a la dueña de ese brazo dormida a su lado. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa leve apareciera en su rostro, ya que si ella se preocupaba por él y había pasado todo el santo día a su lado, quería decir que aún tenía posibilidades de tenerla. Y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Había una tenue luz proveniente de la chimenea encendida que le permitió ver hacia el reloj de pié que tenía en su habitación y comprobó que ya era hora de la cena. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Aunque podría decir que se lo esperaba porque, a pesar de ser mínimo, algo había cambiado en él.

Volvió su rostro nuevamente hacia Hermione y alzó una de sus manos para acariciar con suavidad su mejilla. Ella lanzó un suspiro entreabriendo sus labios e, inconscientemente, se arrimo más a él a la vez que cruzaba una de sus piernas a la altura de los muslos de él. Por unos momentos Severus se quedó observando fijamente aquella pierna que mostraba mucho más de lo que debería puesto que la falda se había subido unos cuantos centímetros. Su mano viajó por sí sola hacia allí y acarició con suma lentitud con las puntas de sus dedos la suave piel, maravillándose por ello. Apartó la vista, pero no su mano, y contempló el rostro de ella preocupado por haberla despertado; pero no fue así.

Una parte de él pensaba en el maldito pervertido que era al estar haciendo aquello, dejando que su mente vagara, deseando abalanzarse sobre ella y "devorarla" por completo. Pero la otra parte, la menos racional, mandaba a la primera al demonio y le incitaba a seguir tocando e ir mucho más allá, besándola y acariciándola hasta despertarla. Pero no haría aquello. Él, ante todo, era un caballero, por lo menos con ella porque los demás podrían irse a la mierda, así que se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y fue directamente al baño para darse una ducha y pensar con tranquilidad en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando Hermione despertó, media hora después, se encontró sola. De un salto se levantó de la cama, invadida por la desesperación, y recorrió con la vista el lugar mientras que lo llamaba a gritos.

—¡SEVERUS! ¡SEVERUS!

Él apareció casi corriendo de una de las puertas del costado que sabía que llevaba a su despacho. Parecía estar bien. Todo era igual, salvo la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué rayos sucede?¿Por qué grita?

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Se suponía que ella tendría que haberlo cuidado pero en un momento, no sabía cuál, se había quedado profundamente dormida a su lado.

—Me preocupé cuando no te encontré—le confesó.

La expresión de él de preocupación cambió rápidamente a enfado.

—¿Y por eso tenía que gritar de ese modo? Cualquiera diría que el mismo Señor Oscuro vino a raptarla.

Ella rodó los ojos colocándolos en blanco mientras caía sentada al borde de la cama. Severus no tardó en tomar un lugar a su lado y el peso de su cuerpo sobre su colchón hizo que el de ella se inclinara hacia él. No dijeron nada durante unos momentos y simplemente se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Lo siento—dijo finalmente él bajando la vista con algo de vergüenza—Sé que fui un tanto…

—¿Insoportable?—propuso ella.

Él gruñó molesto pero ella no hizo más que contemplarlo con diversión. Que el mismísimo Severus Snape haya decidido pedirle disculpas era un acontecimiento que jamás habría imaginad que podría llegar a suceder.

—Yo también lo siento—siguió diciendo Hermione—Fui una…

—¿Insufrible sabelotodo?—propuso él ahora con cierta diversión.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Fui una tonta al dejarme influenciar por sus insoportables comentarios—indicó—Y eso fue lo que me hizo salir de aquí e ir directamente a la cama de Severus.

—¡¿Qué?—inquirió Severus levantándose de un salto y mirándola con profundo enojo.

Ella ya sabía que él iba a reaccionar de ese modo cuando le contara aquello pero había decidido ser lo más sincera posible con él así que tendría que abstenerse a las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

—Anoche, cuando nos peleamos, fui directamente a buscarlo y pasé la noche con él… ¡Pero no hicimos nada más que hablar!—se apresuró a aclarar—Sólo hablamos de… lo que iba a suceder.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba él se calmó con esas palabras. Ella había imaginado que tendría que decirle miles de cosas hasta, finalmente, hacerle comprender.

—Yo lo amo… Lo que quiere decir que te amo. Tal vez no me comprendas pero me di cuenta que conociéndolo, o sea conociendo a lo que una vez fuiste, comprendí mejor lo que eres ahora… Y eso me hizo amarte aún más… Cosa que jamás creí posible.

Severus sólo la observaba parado frente a ella en silencio, uno que se volvió muy incómodo para Hermione.

—Dime algo, por favor—pidió ella sin mirarlo.

—Te amo demasiado… y creo que eso es malo para mi reputación—contestó con seriedad él.

Hermione alzó los ojos hacia Severus y le sonrió con felicidad. Sin perder tiempo se levantó y acortó la distancia que los separaba para besarlo con pasión. Él no dudó ningún segundo en responderle puesto que en realidad estaba deseando probar nuevamente sus labios desde que se había despertado encontrándola dormida a su lado. Le rodeó la cintura con sus manos y la apretó contra sí mientras ella enredaba los dedos de su mano en su cabello oscuro. Hermione se estremeció mientras el acariciaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Muchas veces él la había besado antes con pasión pero esta parecía superar con creces las anteriores. Al parecer, Severus había decidido tomarse las libertades por las que ella le reclamó.

Severus dejó de besarla y, con ayuda de una de sus manos, alzó la barbilla de ella obligándola mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de oscuridad que parecían no tener ningún secreto para ella y que en este momento le decían a gritos cuánto la deseaba. Él volvió a inclinar la cabeza para rozar sus labios con suavidad, solamente eso, un roce; pero que luego fue bajando suavemente por su mentó hasta su cuello y de allí hacia su clavícula. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las manos de él trabajan laboriosamente para desprender los botones de la camisa que conformaba su uniforme, simplemente podía sentir el roce suave de sus labios viajando lentamente por su piel y dejando cálidos y pequeños besos de vez en cuando. Pero sin duda alguna sintió cuando una de las manos de Severus viajó a su espalda para desabrochar su sostén. Abrió inmensamente los ojos al encontrarse sin nada encima y sus mejillas no tardaron en volverse de un nítido color rojo. A Severus esa imagen lo cautivó más que ninguna otra cosa.

Con cuidado, casi temiendo hacer algo que no le agradase, la colocó encima de la cama para observarla durante unos instantes y luego dedicarse a desvestirla. Fue hasta sus pies y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y las medias. Hermione sólo lo dejaba hacer sin decirle nada. Él subió sus manos acariciando sus piernas con suavidad hasta meterlas debajo de su falda por su costado hasta tomar la tela de su ropa interior entre sus dedos y comenzar a bajarla lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarla. Hermione lo ayudó apoyándose con sus pies y levantando sus caderas levemente. Esperó que le quitara también la falda pero no lo hizo. Lo contempló con curiosidad pero él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa endemoniadamente seductora que le indicaba que tenía algunas ideas cruzando en su mente. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró ante la expectativa. Debía reconocer que estaba algo asustada porque no tenía idea alguna de lo que el podría estar planeado pero a la vez eso la emocionaba.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó nuevamente en los labios con pasión en su estado más puro mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desenfrenadamente.

Hermione llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de él para prenderse de algo ya que en ese momento le estaba haciendo cosas con la boca que la hacían elevar del suelo a causa del placer. Sólo podía gemir y retorcerse mientras pedía piedad, cosa que él no le dio porque siguió torturándola sin tregua. Pero justo antes de que pudiera explotar del placer él se detuvo y le hizo levantarse de la cama. Hermione lo contempló con cierta confusión. Él aún estaba completamente vestido y ella usando nada más que la falda del colegio.

Severus la tomó por las manos y la arrastró hacia la puerta que llevaba a la entrada de su despacho.

—¿Qué…? Severus…

—Incluso en este momento, debe aprender a guardar silencio, señorita Granger—contestó él—Se lo recomiendo porque alguien podría entrar por esa puerta—señaló con su cabeza la puerta de entrada que daba al pasillo de las mazmorras—Y dudo mucho que desee que alguien más que yo la vea tan… atractiva como se encuentra en este momento.

—¡¿Acaso no pudimos seguir en la cama?—preguntó al borde de un ataque de histeria mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus pechos desnudos—Al menos podemos poner un hechizo silenciador y sellar la puerta.

Severus sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Dónde se encontraría la emoción del momento si hacemos eso?—le preguntó.

Ella le estaba por responder, de una no muy buena manera, pero los labios de él reclamaron los suyos nuevamente silenciándola. Al principio intentó resistirse pero la insistencia de él y las malditas caricias que volvieron al ataque no la dejaron con muchas posibilidades de lograrlo. Él la fue arrinconando contra uno de los costados de su escritorio y cuando llegaron allí colocó sus manos en su cintura para alzarla y sentarla allí con las piernas abiertas. Bajó el rostro y besó sus senos. Hermione intentó contener sus gemidos pero era un trabajo casi imposible.

Severus alzó de nuevo el rostro y rió suavemente mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Silencio, Granger—le ordenó sonriendo—¿Acaso quiere que nos descubran?

Hermione intentó lanzarle una mirada llena de odio pero en la posición que se encontraba no surgió mucho efecto. Así que decidió atacarlo del mismo modo. Llevó sus manos hacia su protuberante entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarlo encima de la tela. Severus apretó los labios con fuerza, comenzó a respirar con velocidad y una fina capa de sudor bañó su frente. Pero aquella pequeña victoria por parte de ella no duró demasiado porque él se apresuró a apartar rápidamente las manos de ella e, inclinándose, volvió a atacarla con su boca. Severus dejó que su lengua vagara libremente por la piel suave. Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar pero se llevó un puño a su boca para acallarlo. ¡Merlín, mantener silencio era imposible!

Pero, nuevamente, se detuvo antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar la cima del placer. Gruñó con molestia y él no hizo más que sonreírle. El placer que la inundaba estaba volviéndose cada vez más salvaje y estaba considerando sinceramente abalanzarse sobre él. Afortunadamente, Severus tampoco deseaba aguardar más. Se llevó las manos a la bragueta de su pantalón y lo desabrochó rápidamente. No hizo más que eso, no se desvistió y, apremiándola para que abriera aún más las piernas, la penetró con cuidado. Hermione tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta. Su mente no procesó a tiempo la orden que él le había dado momentos antes de mantener silencio y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Él comenzó a moverse con suavidad pero esta vez Hermione intentó no gemir tan alto. Severus también estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para mantenerse enfocando y no soltar gruñidos de placer. Pero cuando ella llegó al orgasmo todo su esfuerzo anterior fue en vano porque se movió más rápidamente y, olvidándose de todo excepto de cuanto la deseaba y amaba, terminó dentro de ella rugiendo del placer, enredando sus dedos con fiereza entre los pliegues de la falda que Hermione aún usaba.


	22. Harry y Ron se enteran

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo ****veintidós**

Hermione se encontraba acostada boca abajo en la cama, con sus manos bajo la almohada en que se apoyaba su cabeza y una sábana cubriéndola de sus caderas hacia abajo. Severus sólo se dedicaba a delinear con sus dedos la línea de su columna. Ahora sí estaba completamente desnuda, al igual que él. Habían hecho el amor nuevamente, pero con más calma y, esta vez, en la cama.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se habían dicho que se amaban. Y por más cursi y romántico que eso pudiera sonar (añadiendo la advertencia de Severus que él no era ninguna de las dos cosas) todo eso le encantaba. Él se inclinó y depositó un beso en el medio de su espalda haciéndola estremecer.

—Tengo hambre—se quejó Hermione cuando sintió que su estómago comenzó a rugir rompiendo la calma del momento.

Severus detuvo sus caricias y se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse. Hermione giró, cubriéndose con la sábana y lo contempló con curiosidad.

—Vamos, vístete—le dijo él mientras se colocaba encima una camisa negra y le tendía otra suya a ella.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió Hermione tomándola.

—¿A caso no tenía apetito? Vamos a la cocina a buscar algo. Es tarde para andar llamando a los elfos. Y considerando que ninguno de los dos se alimentó en todo el día y la actividad que hemos estado haciendo…

Hermione contuvo sus comentarios y la risa. ¿Snape adentrándose clandestinamente a la cocina con ella para robar comida?

—Entendí—indicó ella mientras se colocaba la camisa de Snape que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

Ella se estaba por colocar la falda y sus zapatos pero Severus la detuvo diciendo que sólo se irán por un momento, que era tarde y que nadie los descubriría. Y Hermione le creyó. Pero en ese momento no supo que, de eso, sucedería lo contrario.

Salieron del cuarto y fueron a la parte principal de su despacho donde, con un movimiento de varita, Severus abrió la puerta.

—¡Estaba cerrada!—exclamó Hermione con asombro.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso crees que me arriesgaría a que nos descubrieran?—dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—¡Me mentiste!

—Fue sólo una mentira piadosa—dijo Severus mientras tiraba de su mano para hacerla avanzar por el pasillo.

Llegaron a la cocina más rápido de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Aunque tal vez había sido porque Severus apresuró el paso a medida de que ella seguía despotricando contra él por haberla engañado de aquel modo. Finalmente, cuando llegaron, el decidió que el modo más práctico de callarla sería colocándole comida en la boca. Hermione se dedicó a comer en silencio el sándwich que él le había preparado pero no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

—¡Está bien, Hermione, lo siento!—exclamó frustrado e incómodo por la forma en que ella lo miraba—No pensé que te enfadaras por tan pequeña cosa.

Pero ella negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de calabaza.

—No estoy enojada por eso—le contestó finalmente—Bueno, tal vez un poco pero no tanto. Es sólo que… jamás imaginé que pudiéramos estar haciendo esto.

—¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres con esto?

—A romper las reglas. Se supone que las relaciones de profesor-alumna están prohibidas… además de salir tan tarde a dar vueltas por el castillo.

Severus suspiró. Ella era muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta del cambio que había sucedido en él así que decidió confesarle la verdad.

—Te recuerdo—musitó.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida.

—Eso es imposible. Antes de irte te borraste la memoria. No deberías recordar nada.

—Hice trampa—confesó con la cabeza gacha como si fuera un niño al que lo estuvieran reprendiendo severamente—Tomé la poción pero vi tu rostro antes de que volver. Se lo pedí a Dumbledore y él aceptó: me dejaría marchar con ese simple recuerdo—hizo una pausa y alzó la vista hacia donde se encontraba ella y acarició su mejilla—Toda mi vida pasé recordando tu rostro. Antes no comprendía de lo que se trataba pero ahora sí… Siempre creí que era un sueño.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente mientras se inclinaba para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Veo que al fin se reconciliaron—dijo una voz en la entrada de la cocina.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y rápidamente se ocultó detrás de Severus que se había parado e intentaba que Dumbledore no viera como estaba vestida la joven. Pero el anciano no parecía darse cuenta de la incomodidad de ellos; simplemente sonrió y se les acercó.

—¡Mi plan funcionó!—exclamó con orgullo—Espero que ninguno lo arruine porque no se imaginan lo difícil que es traer a las personas del pasado.

Severus lanzó un bufido lleno de exasperación.

—Sí, si, su plan funcionó. Ahora, ¿Podría marchar…?

—¿Alguno quiere sorbetes de limón?—preguntó interrumpiendo a Severus—Se que es tarde pero no hay ningún mal momento para tomar un delicioso…

—¡No! ¡Nos marchamos!—exclamó Severus mientras arrastraba a Hermione que, a pesar de estar avergonzada, no dejaba de reír divertida.

Harry y Ron rodearon a Ginny acorralándola en un pasillo. Ella había estado evitándolos todo el día anterior para que ninguno de los dos le hicieran preguntas incómodas sobre Hermione. Su amiga había ido a ver a la pelirroja y la había hablado entre susurros, a prisa, sin que ninguno de los dos alcanzara a escuchar nada más que un simple_: "Se ha ido"_. Y Harry enseguida se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando del supuesto sobrino de Snape a quien no habían vuelto a ver desde el día anterior. Y tampoco a Hermione quien después de hablar con Ginny había salido corriendo.

En el Mapa del Merodeador, que había revisado Harry, el nombre de Hermione aparecía junto al de Severus Snape, en el despacho de éste último. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por ella y ya iba siendo hora que se enteraran de qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

Ginny sacó su varita y los apuntó con ella. Ambos la miraron con cierto temor.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz!—exclamó la joven—No les diré nada porque será Hermione quién les contará.

—No lo entiendes, Ginny–le dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar fijamente la varita que no había dejado de apuntarlos—Vi que está en el despacho de Snape… ¿Qué rayos hacía allí? ¿El estúpido la castigó?

En el rostro de Ginny apareció una especie de sonrisa pero que procuró borrar rápidamente.

—Ginny, estamos preocupados—dijo Ron—Sólo queremos saber si está bien y sabemos que ella te contó algo.

—Está bien—les aseguró ella—Se los aseguro. Hermione esta… mejor que nunca antes. Está con Snape porque… él… Eh.. ellos tienen que… hablar y… hacer otras cosas.

—¿Y de qué van a estar hablando esos dos?—preguntó Ron confundido.

Pero Harry no tardó en comprenderlo. Por lo menos una idea vino a su mente pero no era muy agradable de imaginar. ¿Hermione y Snape?

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó con cierto espanto.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Ron sin comprender.

—¡Nada!—exclamaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

—Pero…

—Dejemos que Hermione nos explique—indicó Harry no queriendo creer aquello y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ron miró a Ginny que tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y había vuelto a guardar su varita.

—Tu me dirás qué es lo que pasa—le ordenó a su hermana.

Ginny lo miró sin poder creer lo lento que era su hermano para aquellas cosas.

—Ron, Hermione está ocupada en el despacho de Snape haciendo el amor con él. ¿Eso fue lo suficientemente claro para ti?

Y antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar después de lanzarle semejante noticia, se marchó hacia el lugar a donde había ido Harry.

Hermione notó que sus amigos estaban comportándose de manera extraña y no tardó en adivinar la razón de su comportamiento. Miró a Ginny y ella le confirmó sus sospechas haciendo una mueca de disculpas y asintiendo con la cabeza. Lanzando un suspiro, se volvió hacia sus amigos para aclarar la situación.

—Chicos, tenemos que hablar—les dijo.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor con nerviosismo, como buscando una salida de aquella situación, pero no encontraron ninguna. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol en los jardines del castillo y los pocos alumnos que se encontraban allí disfrutaban, como ellos, del hermoso día de sol y la suave brisa que soplaba.

Ron parecía el más perturbado de los dos. Hermione estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas a causa de la expresión de pánico que éste tenía pero luego sintió cierta compasión por él.

—Lo amo—explicó.

—¿A quién amas? Porque yo no sé de quién estás hablando—contestó Ron hablando rápidamente—Podríamos suponer que se trata del murciélago pero no puede ser él… sólo pasaste el día de ayer con él encerrada en su despacho… pero eso no quiere decir nada porque sería…

—Ron—lo llamó ella con calma.

—¿Qué?

—Lo amo—repitió.

—Ah.—fue todo lo que dijo él.

Harry, por su parte, había estado esperando esa confesión y se había preparado mentalmente para recibirla. Pero en ese momento no le sirvió de mucho. Él no había dicho nada por el simple hecho de no saber qué decir. Veía a Hermione con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro y comprendía que ella era feliz. ¿Acaso tendría la desconsideración de arruinarle su felicidad expresándole sus temores y criticando su decisión? No, no podría hacerlo.

—Espero que él te ame—dijo intentando sonreír—Y que no sea tan necio como siempre.

Hermione rió.

—Puedo asegurar lo primero… pero lo otro dudo seriamente que suceda—les dijo y luego se lanzó a abrazarlos—Gracias, chicos.


	23. EPÍLOGO

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**EPILOGO**

Severus miró la pequeña cajita que tenía en sus manos con nerviosismos sin saber si dejarlo sobre la mesa o guardarlo en un bolsillo del interior de su túnica. Tan sólo faltaba cinco minutos para que Hermione viniera a su casa para, definitivamente, mudarse con él. Hacía dos años que ella había terminado el colegio pero no habían dejado de salir juntos. Al principio se había hecho un tanto dificultoso puesto que él pasaba la mayor parte del año en el colegio mientras que ella estudiaba para convertirse en auror junto a sus amigos y no podían verse muy seguido pero durante las vacaciones ella se mudaba a su casa y pasaban todos los días juntos. Salvo que, esta vez, cuando ella se instalara, no se marcharía al finalizar el verano.

Si se ponía a pesar en todo lo que había sucedido ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él mismo se asombraba de las cosas que había hecho. La primera y más importante había sido sobrevivir a una cena que reunía a Potter, casi todos los Weasley y, para redondear la escena y hacerla más penosa, a Dumbledore. Pero lo había logrado y sin insultar en voz alta a nadie. Además, había aprendido a demostrarle a Hermione cuánto la quería sin parecer un maldito cursi empalagoso. De vez en cuando había algún que otro problema de celos, especialmente porque uno de los mayores de los Weasley, no sabría decir cuál porque todos eran medianamente parecidos y de poca importancia, andaba detrás de Hermione. Ella le había asegurado que el pelirrojo no tenía ninguna intención oculta con ella pero él estaba seguro que muy ocultas no eran sus intenciones; por el contrario, eran bastantes obvias. Pero Hermione era suya y pobre de aquel que osara quitársela.

Guardó la cajita dentro de su túnica y se encaminó hacia la sala para leer un libro mientras esperaba pero le resultó imposible concentrarse. Mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba retrasada. ¿Se habría arrepentido? No, no lo creía porque había estado muy emocionada con la ida. ¿Y si su padre la había obligado a quedarse en la casa? Porque había conocido al señor Granger y podía asegurar que la idea de que él saliera con su hija no le había gustado demasiado. Pero por muchos fundamentos que tuviera esa idea tampoco la creía como para explicar el retraso de Hermione ya que sabía que ella no dudaría en enfrentarse a su padre si le llegaba a decir una cosa así.

Entonces la única opción que le quedaba era esperar. Esperar. Esperar y esperar.

Pero a él no le gustaba esperar así que su mente no tardó en hacerle recodar cosas en las que hacía tiempo que no pensaba: su otro "yo". Pero ya no pensaba en ese momento como algo mal ni le inspiraba lanzar insulto a diestra y siniestra. Ahora sonreía. Porque había guardado un secreto que a nunca nadie le había confesado, ni siquiera a Hermione: la última conversación que habían tenido ambos.

**Flashback**

Dumbledore se había marchado dejándolos solos en su despacho para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Miró a su otro "yo" que simplemente mantenía la vista en el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Cuídala—le musitó sin levantar la vista.

El profesor Snape lo contempló con seriedad sin querer alterar la expresión de su rostro.

—Eso no tiene que importarte—le respondió él.

Su otro yo alzó la vista hacia él y Severus pudo comprobar como sus ojos estaban brillosos. Algo en su interior se quebró pero aún así él se forzó a mantener su máscara de frialdad. Sabía que el orgullo del joven, su propio orgullo, estaba por el suelo. Al demonio con todo aquello. Después de todo eran la misma persona.

—Me importa porque la amo—confesó su otro "yo"—La amo… demasiado. Y creo que entiendes perfectamente lo que siento. Siempre pensé que Lily sería la única pero… Hermione es tan…

—Única—completó el profesor Snape por él.

—Exacto. Y creo que de esta situación ya no te puedes salvar. Estás metido tan a fondo en lo que sientes por ella que es demasiado tarde para andar arruinando las cosas sin que la culpa te corroa.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Me contó lo que le dijiste ayer. ¿En realidad seré tan imbécil? Tengo una mujer que me ama y la hecho para que se aleje de mi.—negó con la cabeza—No me entiendo.

Severus miró a su otro "yo" con seriedad. Sabía que tenía razón. Él mismo no se comprendía.

—La cuidaré—le aseguró finalmente.

—Lo sé. Porque, si después de todo somos la misma persona, sé que yo lo haría.

**Fin del flashback**

Severus escuchó cuando ella entró a la casa y se apresuró a ir a su encuentro. Traía su baúl y cuatro maletas y unas cuantas cajas de varios tamaños levitando detrás de ella.

—Nuevamente te estás tomando demasiadas libertades—le dijo él con seriedad al ver todo aquello—¿Acaso crees que podremos entrar nosotros en la casa o tendremos que dormir sobre todas esas cosas?

—No son tantas cosas—le dijo ella mientras hacía que todo aquello se apoyara en el suelo—Y eso que no traje todos mis libros porque…

—Porque sino tendríamos que alquilar un departamento para que podamos ir a dormir—terminó él.

—No seas exagerado— se quejó ella mientras se acercaba a besarlo suavemente.

Pero Severus había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella como para querer solamente un mero y superficial beso, así que tomándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él y la besó profundamente hasta conseguir robarle un pequeño gemido. Luego, se apartó y le sonrió de manera triunfante con su aire de superioridad. Adoraba provocarla de aquel modo porque después, al fin y al cabo, siempre recibía una recompensa por eso.

Hermione, agitada, intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón mientras tomaba lugar en un sillón de la sala.

—¿Ya has acabado?—preguntó él.

Ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿He acabado con qué?—inquirió.

—¿Ya puedes respirar bien?

—Sí—respondió tajante al ver que él no hacía nada para mostrarse con ese aire de superioridad por lograr afectarla de aquel modo.

—Bueno, entonces llegó el momento adecuado.

—¿El momento para qué?

—Para hacer esto—dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella y sacaba una pequeña cajita que, al abrirla, mostraba un añillo de compromiso.

Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos, al igual que la boca. Su expresión era la viva imagen del asombro.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione, jamás en su loca vida habría imaginado a Severus Snape haciendo aquello. ¿Él, arrodillándose delante de ella para pedirle matrimonio? ¿En qué universo alternativo se había metido? Tuvo ganas de saltar sobre él, decirle cosas empalagosas mientras llenaba de besos su rostro pero sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba e intentaba no llorar de la emoción.

Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que puso él, una sonrisa que rozaba mucho la felicidad. Después de todo, él era Severus Snape y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. ¿Y qué mejor modo de cuidarla sino haciéndola su esposa?

Tal vez, la redención por todo lo malo que él había hecho había llegado y tenía el nombre de Hermione Granger… pronto, Hermione Snape.


End file.
